Only Human
by Star Saber21
Summary: The discovery of a new relic changes Arcee, causing her to see the world from a new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story please review kindly.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or any of it characters.**

Transformers Prime: Only Human

Chapter one

The night sky was clear across the town of Jasper Nevada with the stars shining brightly. Except one of them was getting brighter, because it was getting closer, if you blinked you would have missed it fall from the sky in a ball of fire and crash into a cave deep in the nearby valley.

A few minutes later a swirling green vortex appeared next to the caves entrance and out of it came a young man on a blue and pink motor cycle that pulled up in front of the cave entrance. Once the rider dismounted the motor cycle transformed into what appeared to a giant robotic woman. She was Arcee the second in command of Team Prime, who defended the Earth and its people who were unaware of their existence.

"Ratchets readings were good whatever crashed, crashed down in that cave," Acree said holding her scanner to the mouth of the cave examining its readings.

"Well at least we can rule out another decepticon ship," came the voice her human charge Jack Darby. " I mean I mean I don't think decepticons have star ships in compact sizes," he joked looking between his guardian and the cave entrance.

"Con or not it could still be dangerous" Arcee said taking the first step into the cave. "You know the drill", she said looking back at him.

"I know, I know stay close and get ready to run if there's trouble " Jack said raising his hands in a defensive gesture. Arcee gave him a quick nod and they entered the cave. After a few minutes of walking quietly Jack decided to break the silence "So any ideas what this thing could be?" he asked looking around the large cave, which luckily was big enough for to stand at her full height.

"Not sure but whatever it is we need to find it fast, it wont be long until the cons detect it and come looking". Arcee glanced down at jack "besides we wouldn't want your mother getting worried your out too late" she said with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes at jab but he was happy at how well Arcee and his mother were getting along, even with how she found out about the autobots. He still remembered how scared he was when his mother was being held captive by MECH, but they were nothing compared to secret accomplice Arachnid. The thought of the decepticon assassin still sent a sever down his spine and the fact that she wanted his head a trophy didn't help. But as always Arcee literally raced in to save the day, it may not have been how he wanted his mom to find out about the autobots but even with the rocky start they were getting along fine, much to his relief.

It started him thinking of how far he and Arcee had come since they first met. When had first seen her vehicle mode, thinking she was just an ordinary motor cycle she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had to have a closer look but when she started driving herself and then transformed into a giant robot, saying he was scared was putting it mildly. When she showed up the next day to bring him to the base, accidentally being discovered by Miko in the process meaning Arcee had to bring her as well to the base where they met Optimus Prime and the other Auto bots where they learned of their lost home world Cybertron and their war with the decepticons.

It wasn't difficult for Jack to see that Arcee was less than happy when Optimus assigned her as his guardian especially after not only losing her partner Cliffjumer but discovering that the decepticons had turned him into an undead monster. But as time passed they grew closer and become friends, partners even. He personally felt that he had proved himself as her partner after their first encounter with airachnid when he destroyed her ship, Arcee even called him fearless though he admitted he was terrified, but more for her than himself.

He smiled to himself at how close the two of them had become, there were still be a few arguments like wanting take girls for rides or showing off little all of which Arcee ended up winning. She recently surprised Jack with something he hadn't expected, she started letting him drive. This was a sign of the trust Acree had in Jack and he made sure never to abuse it. His thoughts came back to the mission at hand "This cave is huge, can your scanner tell us how much further in the signal is coming from"?

Acree suddenly stopped, "I don't think that we'll be needing scanner I doubt it will be too hard to find it". Jack looked at her confused but when he looked forward it was clear what she meant. Ahead of them was what seemed to be a clearing within the cave all jagged stones gone and in their place was dust and in the centre was a very large bronze coloured metal orb.

" Is that one of the Iacon relics?" a wide eyed Jack asked.

"Looks like it and it looks like we get another relic and the cons get nothing," Arcee said with a triumphant smile. "Wait here" Arcee started walking towards the sphere to examine its contents while Jack looked on from a distance. As he stared at the sphere Jack noticed some thing wasn't right, when he focused on it he could see it was cracked in a lot of places.

Jack's eyes widened when he figured it out "If the containers breached then whatevers inside could be damaged" he thought out loud his thought process was broken by the sound of Acree unscrewing the containers lid.

"Arcee wait" but his warning came too late as she had removed the lid of the sphere and looked inside. Suddenly an shining white light started come from within the sphere, no doubt caused the activation of the relic."Arcee what's happening?" Jack started running towards her.

Arcree turned around and raised the hand "Jack stay back". Arcee then noticed a noise like the sound of turbine powering up, she looked back towards the relics light which was getting brighter. Her optics widened as she spoke the one word always said at times like this "Scrap" the moment she finished the light seemed to explode completely filling the cave.

The last thing Jack saw before the light made it impossible to see was his partner being completely enveloped by the light "ARCEE!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews. One thing mentioned was my grammar, give me an example so I know what look out for.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter two**

Autobot Base  
As ground bridge closed after Jack and Arcee departed on their mission the occupants of the abandoned missile silo that served as the Autobot base Omega One returned to what they were doing. Ratchet the Autobots Chief Medical Officer went back to the computer console to continue his work on the formula for the synthetic energon formula hoping to have a breakthrough soon. He also kept optic on the monitor, scanning the planet for anomalies such as the one that landed in the near by valley.

Up on the raised area Raf and his guardian Bumble Bee the Autobot scout went back to their racing game, each trying to take the lead as they continued towards the finishing line.

"Yes" Raf cheered as his car passed the finish line first.

The Autobot scout let out a sad beeping sound but instantly perked up and looked to his young friend letting out another series of beeps while shaking his larger handmade controller in his hand.

"Your on Bee" accepting the challenge for a rematch, understanding the beeps if they were plain English and started a new game.

Nearby were Bulkhead and his human charge Miko as she sat at a desk doing something no one thought she ever did, home work.

"Remind me again why I'm sitting here doing math problems and slowly dying of boredom, when we be out dune bashing?" she complained to the giant wrecker next to her.

"Sorry Miko, but I know you've been falling behind on your home work for a while now" Bulkhead replied. Even though she obviously didn't care about her grades Bulkhead felt that as her friend and guardian he should encourage her to try harder.

"So" she shot him an obvious look "why would I bother with home work when I could be hanging out with you going dune bashing and listening to Slash Monkey with the volume way up" she said trying to tempt him knowing he enjoyed the two as much as she did.

"Nice try Miko" bulkhead said seeing straight through her attempt to get out of her homework. "Look we'll work on this tonight and I promise tomorrow we'll go dune bashing for as long as you want, deal?"

Miko nodded "Deal I'm goanna hold you to that. Especially that as long as you want part". She was already making plans for the longest dune bashing spree in history. The wrecker simply nodded as Miko went back to her work.

The base then entered one of its rare silent times, only the faint sounds of the game or the odd noise from Ratchets computer could be heard. The silence lasted until the sound of large footsteps was heard, moments later the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime entered the command room.

"Ratchet" he addressed the Autobot medic "have you received any word from Arcee and Jack?" curious of how the two were faring on their mission.

"Nothing yet Optimus" Ratchet told the Prime.

"I wouldn't worry about them" the two mechs looked over to Bulkhead "its just a little scouting mission, what could happen?

"Yeah" Miko spoke up "even if the cons show up Arcee can kick their buts. Not as well as Bulk could but still pretty good" the young girl said with a confident tone.

"I to have every confidence in both Arcee's and Jack's abilities" the Prime assured them "but we must air on the side of caution as they are investigating an unknown, for now we remain ready to assist them if they need us.

A series of nods and agreements from everyone was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. But it was not the bases alarm making the noise, this was much quieter and seemed to be coming from Ratchet. A panel on his arm sifted to reveal a green screen with three yellow blips on it.

"Optimus we have a situation" the medic said.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked up from his arm "Arcee's life signal is gone".

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and looked wide to the medic with wide eyes and optics. "GONE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Miko had left her desk and ran towards Optimus and Ratchet, though her voice showed anger her face showed fear.

"What about Jack he was with Arcee" Raf spoke up. Bumble Bee let out a panicked set of beeps so fast it looked like even Raf was having trouble understanding him.

"Enough, everyone listen to me" Ratchet said loudly. He made sure everyone was silent before explaining "This screen gives me a reading on everyone's life signals" he spoke quickly gesturing to his arm "in the event someone's spark is extinguished it tells me, but that's not what just happened". Everyone in the room looked at Ratchet confused as he continued. "These readings are saying that Arcee's life signal is gone, but not that she is offline".

"Wait, does that mean Arcee could still be alive"? asked a very hopeful Raf.

"Yes her signal may just be being blocked somehow,she and Jack may be alright" Ratchet replied feeling a great amount of hope a feeling he could tell was being felt by everyone in the command room.

"Ratchet" Optimus spoke getting the medics attention "Open the ground bridge to Arcee and Jacks last location, we must act quickly to ensure that both of them are safe".

"Activating ground bridge" Ratchet pulled the lever creating the swirling green vortex. "Rafael" the medic turned to the young boy who gave him his full attention "Arcee may require medical attention, so I will need you to man the ground bridge for when we need to return" he told him.

"You can count on me Ratchet" Raf responded confidently as ran up to grab his laptop so he could access the ground bridge controls. "Good luck Bee" he spoke to his guardian who nodded and beeped in response.

Bulkhead looked down at Miko "No following us this time, just be ready in case something happens okay" he said to the young girl beside him.

"Don't worry I promise, this time" she added with a smile.

As the four Autobots gathered in front of the ground bridge each one with a look of determination to bring their friends back safely Optimus prime gave the command. "Autobots rollout" with that order the five mechs transformed into their vehicle modes. A red and blue truck, a yellow muscle car, a large green SUV and a white and red ambulance started their engines and sped off through the ground bridge with it closing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter three**

For the second time that night a ground bridge portal opened in front of the cave in the valley and through it four vehicles came racing out before transforming into their robot modes as the portal closed behind them. They approached the cave entrance and it became clear that not all of them could enter. Optimus saw this and devised a course of action.

"Ratchet, Bumble Bee" he called getting their attention "enter the cave and try to locate Jack and Arcee, Bulkhead and I will guard the entrance".

The medic nodded and the scout beeped in confirmation and the two made their way into the cave. Optimus stood his back to the mouth of the cave scanning the area for possible threats, Bulkhead on the other hand was being less productive simply pacing back and forth angrily muttering to himself.

Optimus tried to calm the wrecker "Easy Bulkhead I to am concerned for their safety, but we will do them no good if we cannot remain calm" he assured him.

"I know" he stopped pacing "I just can't stand waiting around doing nothing, I just wish there was something I could do".

Before the Prime could respond he spotted something appear in the distance. It was ground bridge portal but Raf would not have activated another one without contacting them first. Which meant it was activated by the only being other than themselves who possessed ground bridge technology, the Decpticons.

"It would appear that you are about to get your wish" he said. Bulkhead looked confused but hen turned around to see what Optimus was looking at. His optics widened when he saw the ground bridge, but they narrowed when saw who came out of it. Two familiar decepticons emerged one was blue the size of Bulkhead and missing an optic, Bulkhead's long time rival Breakdown. The second was red, more Bumble Bee's size with cocky smirk on his face plate, the Decepticons medic and scientist Knock Out.

"Well what do we have here, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime and here I thought this pick up was going to be boring" Breakdown said with smirk on his face. He wasn't happy to be stuck investigating something that fell out of the sky, but the thought of smashing Autobots always put him in a good mood.

Bulkhead stepped forward "You know for once Breakdown I'm actually glad you're here".

"Oh yeah, and whys that?" he asked

"its been a long day" the wrecker said transforming his right hand into a mace "and nothing makes me feel better than kicking your tail pipe"

Breakdown transformed his own hand into a giant hammer and responded "Bring it on". The two huge mechs then charged at each other, when they were just a few feat away they each pulled back their weapons and swung forward. The resulting collision of the two weapons created a shockwave cracking the ground below them as each of them tried to push the other back.

As they had their power struggle Knock Out was standing before Optimus prime, twirling his energon prod in his had creating a circle of crackling energy trying to intimidate him. The prime simply activated his mouth guard and took a battle stance. With a smirk Knock Out charged and lunged at him with his weapon, with a speed that defied his size Optimus grabbed the prod below the energised point just before it struck him. He then pulled the prod forward bringing Knock Out with it, he pulled his fist back and delivered a devastating punch straight into Knock Outs faceplate sending the con flying and landing with a thump.

Inside the Cave  
Ratchet and Bumble Bee had just entered the cave and were moving quickly to find Jack and Arcee. Bumble Bee was constantly letting outs beeps of worry for his friends until Ratchet intervened "Bumble Bee, I know your worried about Arcee so am I but the best thing we do for her now is to stay clam and keep looking, understand?". The young scout beeped and nodded in understanding and seemed to clam down. But while he may have calmed Bumble Bee a bit, he had not lessened his own worry in any way.

Having been a combat medic during a war that's been going on for so many centuries he had seen so many good bots lost and then even their home planet Cybertron was lost. Though Ratchet didn't always show it he cared deeply for both the Autobots and the humans on the team. When Megatron put Raf in critical condition and he could do nothing due to his lack of knowledge of human medicine it was possibly the bleakest moment the medic had ever experienced. Since then he had decided to swallow his pride and began learning human medicine, even asking nurse Darby to teach him from time to time, so the time would never again come that there was nothing he could do to treat a human patient.

Ratchet was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of someone shouting, "HELLO" the voice echoed off the cave walls "GUYS IS THAT YOU?". The two bots shined theirs light ahead and spotted Jack running towards them. "JACK!" the medic called as they rushed over to him "what happened? Where is Arcee?"

Jack looked like he'd seen a ghost "The relic. Damaged. Arcee. The light" he said in a panicked voice trying to catch his breath.

"Jack clam down" Ratchet told him seeing that they boy was in a panic. He took a few deep breaths and when he seemed to clam down Ratchet continued "Jack Arcee's life signal disappeared do you know where she is?"

Jacks eyes widened at hearing this and started running back the way he came "Follow me" called back to them.

"Jack wait.. Argh" the Medic groaned he saw Bumble Bee looking at him confused and he expressed it through beeping. "I don't know just follow him" and they began running after him. They followed Jack into a clearing in the cave, no dought caused by the impact of from what could be understood from Jack was Iacon Relic. When Jack reached the centre where they could see an unknown device which must have been the relic, he knelt down next to what looked like a unconscious naked human female.

Ratchet was very confused "Who is that? What is she doing here? Where is Arcee?" he asked desperately needed answers.

Jack looked up at him with a worried expression "This is Arcee" he said.

Bumble Bee's optics widened and let out a long beep in confusion. Ratchet was about to ask Jack what he was taking about but then he thought about what he said "The relic. Damaged. Arcee. The light" he looked between the Jack and the girl and the relic those words repeating in head. As he pieced things together his optics widened as said the only three words he could think of "By the Allspark"

Outside the Cave  
Knock Out dived behind a large rock for cover and began shooting at Optimus who moved to find his own cover and returned fire. It was obvious that he couldn't beat the Prime at hand to hand combat, he had dents and scratches covering his torso, when he voiced his displeasure yelling "WATCH THE FINISH" he was rewarded with a swift kick to the face from Optimus. Now he was trying long range combat to prevent further damage to his paint job.

Bulkhead and Breakdowns fight was more evenly matched, each one trying to knock the others head off. Bulkhead threw a powerful left hook striking his rival causing him to turn right, but Breakdown recovered almost instantly and did a full 360 degree spin and struck Bulkhead hard enough to knock him off his feet. "Ha is that all you got?, I had a harder time fighting your two wheeler friend". That was a poor choice of words, with a rage filled battle cry Bulkhead rushed Breakdown driving his mace into his gut, he then swung upwards in a devastating uppercut knocking the con off his feet and flipping him through the air landing on his face. Changing his mace back to his hand Bulkhead grabbed Breakdown and swung him around and hammer tossed him through the air towards where Knock Out was hiding. The decepticon medic fired a few blasts before he noticed the a screaming from above, he looked up seeing Breakdown falling towards him he had just enough time to say "Oh scrap" before the large decepticon crashed down on him.

With his opponent down Optimus waked over to Bulkhead "Huh, I do feel a little better" the wrecker said to his commander. Before he could respond the sound of a car horn brought their attention to the mouth of the cave, Ratchet and Bumble Bee exited the cave in their vehicle forms and stopped just as a ground bridge opened before them.

"Optimus, Bulkhead we need to return to base" Ratchet called to them.

"What of Arcee and Jack?" the Prime asked.

"We have them and the relic, we need to go now!" he said.

"Where is she?" Bulkhead asked not seeing her "and what relic?"

"There's no time to explain just follow us, NOW!" and with that he an Bumble Bee drove through the ground bridge. Optimus looked at Bulkhead who was clearly confused by this as he was, but he chose to trust Ratchets judgement "Bulkhead transform and fall back to base". Bulkhead still looked confused but nodded, the two transformed and followed the comrades through the ground bridge with it closing behind them.

Knock Out saw them leave but was busy trying to move Breakdown who had been knocked unconscious during his crash landing. "BREAKDOWN, BREAKDOWN GET OFF OF ME" he yelled.

**My first fight scene tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews everybody. I'm glad to know so many liked the fight scene last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter four**

Autobot Base  
Raf was standing at desk with his laptop having connected it to the main computer waiting for any word from the bots. Miko was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, a look of worry on her face. "Anything from the bots yet?" she called to her young friend.

Raf shook his head "Nothing yet" he replied with a sad look on his face.

Miko saw this and moved up to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Hey, the bots have always pulled through and they'll do it again. Even if Arcee is hurt Ratchet will fix her up, he's the best there is" she assured him. She looked away for moment "just don't tell him I said that okay?" she joked. Raf laughed at this and seemed to cheer up a little, but before he could respond a voice interrupted.

"Rafael, come in" Ratchets voice came in on the console.

Raf rushed to his laptop "I'm here Ratchet" he responded.

Miko looked in over his shoulder "Did you find them? Are they Okay? What Happened?" she asked all at once.

"Yes we found them" hearing this the young boy and girl cheered "YES" and high fived each other. "Now listen closely, Rafael open the ground bridge to the previous co ordinates. Miko I need you to get the gurney ready" Ratchet instructed them. "Oh and grab some blankets" he added.

"Blankets" Miko said confused, she looked at Raf who shrugged his shoulders sharing her confusion.

As if he could sense their confusion Ratchet answered "I'll explain when we get back now hurry". With that Miko ran down to get the gurney and blankets while used his laptop to activate the ground bridge. Miko came back with the gurney and the blanket the covered agent Fowler with whenever he was knocked onconsis and needed to rest and recover, just as Bumble Bee and Ratchet came through. The ambulance doors of Ratchets vehicle mode opened and Jack jumped out "Miko bring it over here" he called to the girl, she pushed it over just as Optimus and Bulkhead came through with the ground bridge closing behind them.

Jack grabbed the blanket from Miko and as he climbed into the back of the ambulance that was Ratchet Optimus, Bumble Bee and Bulkhead transformed into their robot modes. But before anyone could speak Jack came out carrying a girl wrapped in the blanket in his arms and set her down on the gurney. Raf came down to them after closing the ground bridge and seeing the unknown girl asked the first of many questions.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"What happened?" Miko asked second.

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead third.

No longer carrying passengers Ratchet transformed, "Everyone CLAM DOWN" he raised his voice and silenced the group. "Now then" he spoke in a calmer tone "this will be difficult for you all to believe, but that" he gestured to the sleeping girl "is Arcee". A look shock could be seen on their faces, even Optimus'es optics widened at hearing this.

Bulkhead broke the silence "What, how is that possible?" he asked his confusion obvious.

"Yeah Arcree's made of metal and like twenty feet tall how can this be her?" Miko added not believing it herself.

Optimus decided to seek answers from Jack hoping he could shed some light on this confusing situation. "Jack" he got the young mans attention "tell us what happened after you and Arcee entered the cave" he said calmly.

For the first time since he arrived back at the base Jack focussed something other than Arcee as he began retelling events "We had just found the relic, Arcee opened the container and then it happened".

_(Flashback)_  
_"Scrap" and with that Arcee was completely enveloped by the light that filled the cave. Seeing this Jack yelled for her "ARCEE" and tried running towards her but the light was so bright jack was forced to stop and shield his eyes before the light blinded him. It lasted for a about a minute and then the light faded away Jack blinked his eyes to see clearly again, he saw that the relics container that had been cracked had fallen apart leaving the relic in the middle of the pieces. Before he could focus on the relic a sudden realisation hit him, Arcee was gone. He looked around the cave franticly "ARCEE!, ARCEE!" he yelled for her but got no answer._

_He got out his cell phone to call the base for help but got no reception. Without any other ideas he ran to the relic hoping to find some clues about what happened to Arcee, but in his haste as he neared relic he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. "Argh scrap" he said as he pushed himself off the ground, but when he raised his head he saw her, a girl lying naked on her side on the cave floor Jack hadn't been this shocked since the first time he saw Arcee fight the Decepticons. He approached her slowly trying hard to ignore the fact she was naked, her body was slender and at the same time curvy, she looked to be about his age with raven black hair that went passed her shoulders. He knelt down next to her and lightly shook her shoulder "Hello, are you okay?" he asked her but got no response. If Jack wasn't panicking before he was now "Okay" he said to himself "Arcee has disappeared and now this girl appeared from no ware right in the middle the cave wh.." he stopped when he realised that the girl was exactly where Arcee was standing when he lost sight of her. He looked at he girl with his eyes wide "Arcee" he said quietly, it seemed impossible but it was the only answer the relic had turned Arcee into a human, before he could try to understand how it happened he heard the echo of familiar sounding beeps "Bumble Bee" instantly recognising the sound and then the stern voice that followed "Ratchet". Taking one last look at Arcee Jack ran back the way he came to find the bots._

(Present Time)  
Everyone was silent after hearing Jacks story, each one of them was tying to understand how a relic had the power to change a cybertronian into a human. As usual Miko was the first to break the silence.

"What the heck kind of relic was that"? she asked anyone who could answer.

Ratchet saw every one look to him for answer so he decided to show them "Bumble Bee bring it over here" he instructed the scout. He beeped in response and waked over holding up the relic that everyone had been to distracted by Arcee to notice he was holding it. It was roughly the size of Arcee in her vehicle mode and rectangular in shape and white with silver handles at the side. In the centre there was a blue orb surrounded by a gold ring that had cybertronian symbols craved into it with a black strip at each side of the ring. They could see it was damaged as it was brunt and dented in places.

Upon seeing the relic Optimus's optics widened as realised what it was "The Reformatting Module" he said getting everyone's attention.

"I thought that thing was just a myth" Bulkhead said almost not believing the Prime.

Optimus looked at the wrecker "It would seem Bulkhead that this myth is indeed reality".

Raf chose that moment to remind them that not everyone knew about this "What's Reformatting and how could it turn Arcee human"? he asked Optimus hoping he could explain it.

Optimus looked at the three young human who had gathered next to Acree and began the story "Long ago in the early days of Cybertron the planets greatest minds gathered together to create a way to instantly upgrade a cybertronian from weapons and armour to the inner circuitry all at once, they dubed this process Reformatting. After many years of failure they succeeded in creating a working device but when they tested the module on simple machines the results were something they had imagined. The module altered the machine at the subatomic level and transformed the metal and circuitry into organic matter, while some of its creators saw this as a success of a different kind others saw it as a dangerous mistake. In the end the project was cancelled and one functioning module was placed in storage within the Vaults of Iacon where it remained until it was ejected into space along with the rest of the relics" he finished to the wide eyed humans.

"So its just been floating through space this whole time?" Raf asked.

The Prime nodded "Yes, and it would seem that like the other relics it found its way to earth".

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jack asked the question he'd been wondering since he realised what happened to Arcee.

Optimus looked at him "I do not believe she is in any danger from the change, the machine that was turned into organic matter was examined and it was perfectly stable" he assured the young man seeing some relief on his face. "However I believe it would be best if Arcee was examined by a human physician. Jack can you contact your mother?" he asked him.

"I'm on it Optimus" jack replied taking out his cell phone to call his mother, her shift should be over and with the ground bridge she would be here in a few minutes. He glanced at Arcee's sleeping form hoping that she would be okay.

**That's all for now folks, I'll try and update once more before Christmas. Oh and check out the new poll I set up on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter five**

A white car came through the ground bridge and as the closed out came Jack's mother Nurse June Darby carrying her medical bag with a serious look on her face "Who's hurt" she asked not wasting any time with greetings. "Over here Mom" Jack called waving her over, when she approached him she saw the girl lying on the gurney, June rushed past him and to the girl.

"What happened to her?" she asked opening her bag.

"Hold on Mom its complicated" Jack said.

His mother turned to face him "Jack I need to know what happened before I can help her. Now I just tell me…" before she could continue he gave her an answer.

"She's Arcee" he said firmly.

June's eyes widened and she looked at her son positive she had misheard him "What?".

Jack looked her in the eye "It's a long story and I'll tell you later but right now all that matters is Arcee is human and we need you make sure she's okay".

June's face held a look of disbelief for a few more seconds before putting back on serious look "Go to the car and get the other bag out of the backseat". Jack raced to the car and grabbed a shopping bag and brought it back her as she was checking Arcee pulse, "Leave it down there" she told him as got out her stethoscope. She noticed Jack was still standing close "Thank you Jack I can take it from here" she told him, Jack was about to argue but his mother anticipated this "Jack I know your worried but the best way you can help Arcee is to stand back and let me work, ok?". Jack looked down but nodded, June smiled "that goes for the rest of you to" she said to every one else who had gathered close, they walked away from the med bay as Nurse Darby got back to work.

Everyone had Gathered in the command room to wait for June to finish, except for Ratchet who had stayed to learn from and assist Nurse Darby if nessacery. Everyone was silent even with Optimus's assurance that Arcee would be alright it was clear they wouldn't relax until they heard it from the Nurse herself.

"There's one thing I still don't get" Miko broke the silence "how'd the module thing get busted any way? I mean all the other relics we found were in great shape" she pointed out.

"The reformatting module was only a prototype and while its metal was strong it was not built for re-entry into a planet's atmosphere" Optimus explained to the young girl.

"But shouldn't the container have protected it from damage?" Raf asked and was answered by the beeps of Bumble Bee held up a piece of the container he'd brought from the cave. Bulkhead took the piece and held it in his large fingers as he examined it.

"Hmm, I think I can answer that" he said getting everyone's attention. "This isn't the same kind of container the other relics we in it's a much older make and not nearly as strong as the ones we've seen. They probably put in this container when it was locked away in the Vaults of Iacon and didn't have time to put in a stronger one before they were all jettisoned into space" he finished seeing the kids looking at him surprised "What?" he asked.

"That's some detective work Bulk" Miko said to her giant friend. "How'd you figure all that out?"

"I told you Miko, before the war I was a labourer. Not only did we build things we also learned how things used to be built" he told her "Don't be so surprised breaking things isn't my only skill" he laughed.

She nodded "I know, its just your most awesome skill" she replied a big smile on her face. This playful display made every forget about worrying for a few minutes, but then a new distraction occurred as the base proximity sensors went off.

Optimus went to the console "It is Special Agent Fowler" he announced to them.

"Guess with something falling from space we probably should have expected Agent Fowler to show up" Raf spoke up everyone agreeing with him. Had they not all been concerned about Arcee they would been expecting him to come to the base for a report on what happened. The elevator door opened and out came the slightly out of shape Special Agent William Fowler.

"Prime" he addressed the Autobot leader.

"Greetings Agent Fowler" Optimus greeted him.

"I'll Keep this short Prime" he said his face all business "exactly one hour ago something fell from space, now the official statement is that it was a malfunctioning satellite and we quarantined the area. So tell me, what is it this time?" he asked folding his arms.

Before the Prime could answer Miko beat him to it "Arcee got turned into a human" the young girl said seeming to appear from nowhere.

Fowler kept his serious look but un folded his arms and blinked "What?"

This time Optimus answered " Miko is correct Agent Fowler Arcee has indeed been transformed into a human".

Fowler lost his serious face and gained a very confused one as he processed what he had just heard. Finally he managed to ask the question that had been asked by both bots and humans that night "How?"

"Id like to know that to" called June Darby as she and Ratchet entered from the med bay. She looked up to where Optimus and Fowler were speaking "Hello Agent Fowler".

"Good evening Nurse Dardy" he returned her greeting, though he didn't show it he was surprised to see her here.

"Mom" Jack rushed over to her "How's Arcee?" he asked eager for news.

June placed a hand on her sons shoulder "Jack calm down" she waited for him as everyone else focussed on her. "I run some tests on Arcee and checked her vitals. Even though she just went through the greatest weight loss in history its safe to say she's going to be fine". She could see her words had relived everyone, Jack perhaps most of all.

"Glad to hear it. Now will someone tell me what in sam hill happened?" Fowler spoke growing a little impatient.

Knowing that Arcee was going to alright Optimus told June and Agent Fowler of the nights events. How he had dispatched Jack and Arcee to investigate, how they went after them when Arcee's life signal disappeared, the confrontation with Knock Out and Breakdown and finished with Jacks retelling of what happened in the cave and the history of the module. Both the agent and the nurse were surprised to say the least.

"Well that's a new one" Fowler said regaining composer "but considering what normally shows up I think this time isn't too bad" he turned his head to look at Arcee but then looked confused "Is she wearing a Christmas sweater?" he asked.

This caused everyone to look at Arcee's sleeping form no longer covered by the blanket, she was indeed wearing a red and green Christmas sweater along with grey sweatpants. Jack turned to his mother "You brought a Christmas sweater?" he said his voice displaying his confusion.

June put her hands on her hips "Well I didn't have much time to grab my bag and how did you say it?" she paused "bring cloths for a teenage girl. I was very interested to hear the reason for that" she said to Jack raising an eyebrow and smiling when he started to blush slightly and scratched the back of his head.

Thankfully he was saved when Bumble Bee started beeping to Optimus "A wise point Bumble Bee" he nodded agreeing with the scout. Optimus faced everyone "We should prepare for when Arcee awakens, no doubt she will be over wellemed by her transformation" he spoke in a serious voice.

"As much fun as that sounds I'm gonna have to pass, I have to head back and make my report" Agent Fowler said as he walked back and entered the elevator.

"Be safe Agent Fowler" Optimus said to Fowler who only nodded before the doors closed and the elevator took him away.

"So how are we supposed to tell her?" Raf asked the group.

"Yeah" Miko replied "we cant just go hey Arcee guess what your human now. Somehow I don't think shell take it to well" she finished.

Jack thought about it "I guess we just explain it to her right straight away, that's the only way we can tell her" he said.

Optimus nodded "I believe you are right Jack" he agreed with the young man. "For now we will wait for Arcee to awaken, then you can tell her what happened"

Jack nodded but eyes widened at something Optimus had said "Wait me tell her" he said sounding nervous.

"Jack" June spoke up sensing her sons nervousness "what's the matter?"

"Ah nothing, I'm just a little worried how Arcee's going to react when I tell her" he replied remembering Arcees temper and he felt that Autobot or human she was still to watched out for when she's angry.

"Ah, I don't think well be waiting long" Bulkhead said pointing towards the med bay. The group looked over to see Arcee beginning to wake up.

**My last chapter before Christmas, as I promised. You'll have to wait to see Arcee's reaction next chapter. But if your all good boys and girls I'll update before the new year. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter six**

Everyone rushed over to Arcee as she sat up holding her head in her hands. No one was sure what to say first. Jack took a deep breath walked to her side "Arcee how do you feel?" asking the only question he could think of.

Arcee was silent for a few seconds then spoke "Like someone set off a grenade in my processor" her voice sounded the same but was slightly different, the only way Jack could describe it was more human. Jack then realised she said her processor, she hadn't realised she had changed yet. He looked back at the others and could tell they had noticed it to. Arcee put her hands down and looked at Jack "What happened Jack? Did we get the relic?"

Jack didn't answer right away because he staring at her eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen and looked like the were shining. He realised what he was doing and snapped out of it "Um that's kind of complicated Arcee" he said scratching the back of his head trying to find the right words "what's the last thing you remember?"

Arcee thought for a moment "We had just found the relic, I opened it and then there was the light. Next thing I know I'm waking up here with the with a huge throbbing pain in my.." she froze, Arcee had placed her hand on her head and felt the hair now on her head. She tried to pull it off but this caused her to say "Ow" and release her hair letting her hand come in front of her face causing her eyes to widen at the sight of it. Arcee brought up the other hand "What the?" both her hands had gone from metal to skin, she saw a metal tray on a stand next to Jack where his mother had left her medical gear, she grabbed the tray spilling the equipment on the floor and held in front of herself and looked at her reflection in its metal surface.

Acree said nothing from behind the tray that showed her reflection to her but hid her face from the others and the silence was making Jack more nervous. He felt he knew Arcee pretty well by now and figured she would react in one of two ways. She might become frightened at her sudden change and be needing support. Then there was the much more likely way that Jack was sure would happen, she would become very angry and start demanding answers.

He was proven right when the tray came down quickly to reveal a very angry Arcee "WHAT HAPPENED?" she shouted visibly startling everyone but Optimus.

"Easy Arcee" Jack raised his hands in an attempt to calm her down and taking a step back to guarantee his own safety.

June had experience with hysterical patients and decided to intervene "Arcee its okay" she placed her hand on Arcee's shoulder in a calming gesture, she seemed surprised to see the nurse but still looked angry. "I know you must be angry and confused but if you'll just take a few breaths and relax I promise we will explain everything" she gently. Arcee looked at her for a moment then closed her eyes and exhaled appearing to relax, the others watched amazed as the nurse was able to calm her so easily.

"Impressive" Ratchet said.

Arcee looked up at Jack her face serious "Okay I'm calm now, what happened?" she asked folding her arms.

"Um okay here it goes" he told her how he found her human after the light, how the bots had come looking for them and finished with Optimus's story of the reformatting module and how it was damaged in the crash. "Oh and Mom ran some tests while you were asleep and she says your going to be fine" he said to Arcee who looked both surprised and confused.

"Do you have any questions Arcee?" June asked, she was sure this wasn't easy for her and wanted to help if she could.

"Just one question" Arcee said suddenly "what are these?" she asked gesturing to the cloths see was currently wearing.

"Oh well when I called Mom to come over I told her to bring some clothes for you since you were ahh" Jack stopped speaking as the memory of her naked came back to him causing him to go a little red.

Miko saw Jack blushing and decided finish for him "Naked" she said, smiling when him blush even redder.

"Um yeah that" Jack looking away from everyone trying not to let them see him blushing.

Arcee decided not to ask Jack why his face was red and got off the gurney, she was surprised by cold of the floor on her bare feet but quickly recovered. "Well this has been different" the word she could think of for this situation "but I think I'm ready to get back to normal. If you wouldn't mind Ratchet" she said the medic.

"Excuse me" he said understanding what she meant.

"Use the reformatting module to change me back" Arcee said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Arcee the reformatting module is damaged, I wont dare try using it until I've been able to repair it" he explained.

Arcee folded her arms "And how long is that going to take?"

Ratchet placed a hand under his chin "Well I'll need to scan the module to identify all of its components. Then I need identify which parts are damaged and see if they can be repaired or need to be replaced. Then study its.." before he could go on he was interrupted.

"HOW LONG Ratchet?" Arcee was losing patience quickly.

"It could take a few months" he said simply.

"A FEW MONTHS" Arcee exploded, her a face even angrier than before.

"Now Arcee please calm down" the medic tried to calm the her but to no avail.

"CALM DOWN" she yelled at him "YOU TELL ME IM STUCK LIKE THIS FOR MONTHS AND THEN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Arcee grabbed the tray she left on the gurney and threw it at Ratchet only to have it bounce harmlessly off his armor.

While part of Jacks mind was telling to stay back for his own safety he knew he had to calm her down. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Arcee that's enough" his voice strong and commanding "getting angry isn't going to help right now so I need you to calm down" he told her.

Arcee stared at Jack surprised by this take charge moment of his, suddenly she felt her face get warmer and a thumping in her chest that was getting faster. She started taking beep breaths to relax herself, few breaths later she responded "I'm okay, thanks Jack" he simply nodded and stepped back taking his hands off her shoulders. Arcee looked back to the rest of the group "Sorry about that" she said feeling embarrassed.

"It is alright Arcee" Optimus assured her.

"Indeed" Ratchet spoke up "Given your less than ideal situation it is understandable" he'd rather not think about what it was like being changed into a human.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miko asked "There's nothing wrong with being human" feeling slightly insulted by Ratchets comment.

"Calm down Miko, I'm sure Ratchet mean to offend anyone" June defended the medic. "How would you feel if you were suddenly changed into an Autobot" she asked her.

The young foreign exchange student looked at the nurse like she just asked if the sky was blue "It would be the single coolest thing to ever happen to me" she said earning an eye roll from Jack and Arcee.

"It was a rough estimate" Ratchet said getting everyone's attention "Until I can determine the extent of the damage to the module its repair time is unknown. It may only take a few weeks to return you… Arcee what are you doing?" he asked.

Everyone turned to see Arcee scratching at her torso and arms "I don't know" her voice frustrated "there's an annoying tingling on my new skin" she said reaching behind her back.

"Its probably the sweater causing the itching" Raf spoke up "Itching and sweaters usually go together" he shurged his shoulders.

"Yeah and that particular sweater is a nasty one" Jack said recognising the sweater he got from his aunt last Christmas.

"I thought you liked that sweater" June said crossing her arms. Jack could only scratch the back of his head trying to come up with a response.

"Thanks anyway June" Arcee decided shed had enough of the itching "But I think I'll pass on the sweater" she grabbed the bottom of the sweater and began to pull it up revealing her bare stomach. Seeing this Jack raised his hand to cover his eyes while Miko covered Rafs eyes from behind earning a "Hey" from the young boy.

June rushed forward and grabbed Arcee's arms before the sweater passed her stomach "Rule number one about being human Arcee" she said pulling it back down "you wear cloths at all times" she looked Arcee dead in the eyes before adding the last part "No exceptions". Arcee nodded much to Junes relief it was bad enough the kids were exposed to an alien war, but they weren't going to be exposed to something this adult if she could help it.

Bumble Bee leaned to Bulkhead and beeped something to the wrecker causing them both to start laughing. Arcee glared at the scout "Bumble Bee" she said. Bumble Bee was still beeping in laughter as he looked to Arcee, she placed her hands on her hips and looked him right in the optics "I can still understand you". The young scouts laughter stopped instantly as his optics widened, thinking she could no longer understand him he took the opportunity to make joke at her expense, but now was wishing he hadn't.

Deciding he had enough between the odd display he witnessed and the immature joke Ratchet chose to change the subject "If your finished I will begin analysing the reformatting module" he said.

"Carry on Ratchet" Optimus said and with that he headed towards his lab to get started. "Bulkhead, Bumble Bee believe it is time for you to take Miko and Rafael home" he then looked to Jack and his now human guardian "Jack, as Arcee can no longer change into vehicle mode you have to ride home with your mother" while Jack nodded in understanding Arcee looked away crossing her arms clearly still displeased with the situation at hand.

"Wait" Jack said realising something "None of us have stayed here over night where is she gonna sleep?" he asked.

"I'll recharge or sleep in my berth like I always do" Arcee replied.

"Arcee you're berth is a giant metal platform, I doubt you could sleep on it even if you could reach it" Jack pointed out. Arcee couldn't argue even though she wanted to, she could only let out a frustrated sigh.

Bumble Bee stepped forward beeping gesturing to the other humans in the room.

"Stay with one of them, I don't know" she said.

"You can stay with us" Jack said "I mean you were already spending nights there why stop now" he joked. Arcee still looked unsure, Jack placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he spoke "Its not a problem, right mom?" he looked to his mother.

"It would be our pleasure Arcee" June said sincerely "It'll be nice to have you the inside of the house for a change".

Arcee smiled "Alright, lets go" she followed them to the car. Jack opened the passenger door for her "Such a gentleman" she said getting in, once they were all in and buckled up June drove trough the tunnel reaching the doors that opened allowing them to exit the silo and begin the drive home.

**Looks like everyone was good, so as promised one more update before the new year. This is it from me for a while, there won't be another chapter for at least a month, but don't worry as I said in my profile I'll never leave a story unfinished. I wish all a Happy New Year and a Great New Years Celebration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, I hope everyone's enjoying 2013.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter seven**

The car ride home was quite, Arcee had spent the car ride staring out the window and neither Jack or his mother were sure what to say. Eventough this this situation wasn't a disaster it was obvious that Arcee was taking it pretty hard and needed support, but how to support someone who has been literally changed into different species.

Taking a deep breath June decided to try and lighten the mood "So Arcee" she said getting her attention "how dose it feel to be riding inside of a car for change?" she asked.

The former two wheeler didn't answer right away, "It feels" she looked around the car before looking back at her "weird" her voice showing she was uncomfortable.

June looked back to her son silently asking for help. Jack thought for a moment trying to find the right words "Look Arcee" he leaned forward "I'm not gonna say I know how you feel because I have no idea how you feel. But I'll tell you what I do know, I know you Arcee". Hearing this Arcee turned her head fully to look at Jack as he continued to speak "I've seen you take down like half a dozen drones at once by yourself, save the world a couple of times and rescue me more time than I can count. If theres anyone who could handle something like this, its you" he said.

Arcee had a small smile on her face as she answered "That's sweet of you to say Jack, but…" she lifted her hand looking at new skin "I not that Arcee anymore" she said her smile gone.

"Your wrong" Jack said as reached forward taking Arcee's hand in his own "Autobot or human you're still Arcee and no relic or anything else will ever change that" he said looking her in the eyes.

Arcee was surprised when Jack grabbed her hand but hearing his words and knowing he meant every bit of it, she actually felt the sadness and the anger begin to fade away. A content smile formed on her face "Thanks Jack" she said.

Jack smiled back at her "Anytime partner" he said.

Acree was quite for a moment before saying "You can let go of my hand now".

Jack blinked and looked down to see his hand still holding Arcee's. He instantly let go and pulled his hand away "Sorry" he said trying to fight the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

Though June was focusing on the road she had heard everything and she was feely very proud of her son right now. She didn't know he was so good with words, looking back at him in the rear view mirror she couldn't help but find it cute to see him blushing. The atmosphere in the car was much better for the rest of the drive, when they finally reached the Darby house June remotely opened the garage door and parked the car inside using the remote again to close behind them. As they got out of the car June walked over to the door leading to the inside the house, she opened it "Arcee" she got her attention and stepped to the side gesturing to the doorway with her hand "Please come in" she said kindly.

Arcee smiled and gave a nod as she walked past her and entered the house for the first time. She had seen some of it through the door, but it was different to see it from the inside. It was simple but comfortable the living room connected to the kitchen and hall way led to the bathroom, June's bedroom and Jack's bedroom.

Arcee was brought out of her thoughts by strange feeling and a rumbling sound that coming from her. Startled she grasped her midsection "What was that? Whats going on?" she looked to June hopping this wasn't a medical issue.

As a nurse June would never laugh at someone's medical concerns but she had to admit seeing someone as tough as Arcee panic at a rumbling tummy was kind funny. "Calm down Arcee that's just the human bodies way of telling you to eat something" she said slowly.

"Eat human food" Arcee's voice showed uncertainty. She had seen Jack, Miko and Raf eating before and she had often wondered what it would be like. But right now the idea of eating made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry Arcee we'll start with something simple" Jack walked over to the kitchen, grabbed two apples from a fruit bow and walked back handing one to Arcee. "Watch and do as I do" he took a bite out of the apple chewing it a few times before swallowing it "just remember to chew it slowly" he told her.

Arcee was still hesitant but when her stomach let out an even louder rumble she decided to go for it. She closed her eyes and took a small bite of her apple, her eyes popped open as she used her sense of taste for the first time. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Without thinking she took another bite then another and another "Whoa, slow down Arcee" Jack's voice snapped her out of her flavour induced trance. As she chewed the apple pieces in her mouth, her face held a an expression of embarrassment at her momentary loss of control.

"Its fine Arcee" June said placing a hand on her shoulder "Its going to take a while for you to get a hang of things like this" she gently assured her.

Arcee gave a simple nod and continued to eat her apple at a slower pace. When she had eaten every bit except for the core which was as thin as toothpick, she looked at the June with one thing on her mind "Any more?"

June couldn't help but smile at Arcee's eagerness "I have some sandwiches in the fridge" she turned to her son "Jack could you get them please".

"No problem" having just finished his own apple he took what was left of Arcee's and threw them both in the small garbage bin in the kitchen. Jack grabbed the plate of four small sandwiches out of the fridge as well as a soda for himself and one for Arcee. When he returned to the living room he found Arcee scratching at the sweater again, they needed to find her something else to wear. The moment she saw Jack with the sandwiches she forgot about the itching, grabbed the plate and took one of the sandwiches and began devouring it.

Jack was going to have one himself but decided to let Arcee have her fill. As he opened his soda he remembered something "Oh yeah, Arcee" she looked up from the sandwiches "While your staying here your gonna need a place to sleep, you can just use my bed" he offered taking drink of his soda.

Arcee swallowed the sandwich was eating before responding "Really, will it be big enough for both of us?"

Jacks eyes popped open as he spit out his mouth full of soda barely missing both Arcee and his mother. "Cough, What no, cough" it took him a minute to steady himself "No I meant you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch" he explained.

"Okay then" Arcee said still wondering why Jack nearly soaked her with soda but decided not to ask. After finishing the plate of sandwiches she took opened her soda and seemed to drink the whole thing in one go to the surprise of both Jack and June "Thanks for the soda and sandwiches" she said sincerely before the itching sensation came back "but could I please get else to wear" she said starching at her arms.

June stepped forward "Okay Arcee, lets find you some new clothes" she started leading Arcee down the hall but before they left the kitchen Arcee suddenly stopped placing a hand on her stomach. "What is it Arcee? Your not still hungry are you?"

"No its something else" she said unsure herself "there's some kind of pressure down here" she gestured to just below her stomach.

"You need to use the bathroom and after you drank that soda in like ten seconds I'm not surprised" Jack said laughing slightly.

Arcee turned to Jack not seeing the joke "And how exactly do I use the bathroom?" she asked.

Arcee's question instantly wiped the smile off of Jack's face. He was just asked by a girl to explain to her how use the bathroom, his mouth opened but no words came out as his face turned a bright shade of red.

June decided to rescue her son before he got into an extremely awkward conversation "Come with me Arcee, I'll walk you through it" she told her. As Arcee nodded June could see Jack let out a large sigh of relief behind her. "You've got a lot to learn about being human" she said as they started for the bathroom "but you've also got to learn about…" she paused for a moment "being a woman".

This made Arcee stop in her tracks "Why does that worry me so much?" she asked the nurse her face holding a worried expression.

June placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be here to explain it and answer any questions you might have" she said in a comforting tone. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it".

With that the two women continued towards the bathroom leaving Jack alone in the living room, planning to forget about what he just heard. After making himself a small snack, he started making up the couch to sleep on. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and placed them on the couch, it was nothing fancy but it would do. It was then he realised that if Arcee was going to sleep in his room he should probably clean it up a bit. He went to his room, picked up some stuff off the floor and put them away. No sooner than he had finished Arcee walked trough the door, she was still wearing the sweatpants but had traded the sweater for an over sized T-shirt Jack recognised as one of his own.

"Hey Arcee" Jack called.

"Hm" Arcee was snapped out of her thoughts, she looked over to him "Oh, hey Jack".

Jack could tell she was uncomfortable and even though he didn't want to know about her talk with his mother, if he could help Arcee by talking about it that's what he'd do "So how'd the talk go?"

"It was a lot of information to take in" she admitted.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

Arcee looked away for a moment "I wont lie to you. "I'm not going to be looking at humans the same way for a while" she said looking back him.

"Right well welcome to my room, I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything I'm here for you okay" he said.

Arcee smiled "Thanks Jack, actually there is one thing. How do you actually go to sleep?"

"Oh, well" he tried to think of the best to explain it "you just get comfortable, close your eyes and just drift off" he finished.

Arcee nodded "Seems simple enough".

Jack took that as his que to leave and headed to the door "By the way" he said suddenly "What did Bumble Bee say at the base that was so funny?" he asked.

Arcee placed a hand on her hip "He said I he didn't see the big deal, I was already the shortest on the team" she said clearly unamused.

Jack actually thought it was a little funny but chose not to say it. As he opened the door he turned back "Goodnight Arcee".

"Goodnight Jack" she replied as he left. Arcee took a quick look around the room, she could tell it had just been cleaned. It was very thoughtful of Jack she would have to thank him in the morning. She climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over herself and as Jack said 'got comfortable'. She looked up at the ceiling and slowly began closing her eyes as she fell asleep for the first time.

**My first chapter of 2013, I hope you all like it. Oh and anyone who hasn't voted on the poll on my profile, please do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to take a moment to say thanks to my friends Smart Kira and JasonVUK who helped me out with this chapter. Check out their work I think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter eight**

The first thing Jack noticed as he woke up the next morning was that he wasn't in his bed. He recalled the previous night events which resulted in the now human Arcee now living in the house and sleeping in his room. After stretching out his muscles Jack headed to the bathroom to wash up, he saw a small note on the kitchen table addressed to him.

_Jack,_  
_I had to leave early for my sift at the hospital. I wont be back until tonight, theres money left on the counter to order pizza for you and Arcee. I filled her in on basic human things like showering and using the bathroom so you don't have to worry about her asking you again._  
_I'll see you later, Love Mom_

Jack let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his mother explained that stuff to Arcee had saved him from a lot of awkwardness and embarrassment on his end. Glancing at the clock on the wall he decided it was time to wake Arcee for breakfast. He headed to his room opening the door to find Arcee asleep on her side wrapped up in the covers.

He walked over to wake her but was surprised when he looked at her, Jack had never seen Arcee look so peaceful before he actually felt a little bad for waking her. "Arcee" he tried, but no luck. "Arcee its time to get up" he reached forward to give her shoulder a gentle shake. This proved to be a mistake because the moment Jacks hand to touched Arcee's shoulder, her eyes shot open and her fist shot forward hitting Jack right in the face knocking him on his back.

Arcee blinked a couple of times and was then fully awake, she saw Jack on the ground, her fist out straight and realised what she'd just done. "JACK" she threw the covers off and jumped down to him "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, are you okay?" Arcee said all at once.

Jack sat up placing a hand on his face "It's okay Arcee I'm fine" he tried to assure her but he wasn't very convincing.

Arcee helped him up "How much does it hurt?"

"Arcee I'm okay" he assured her taking his hand away "See no harm done". She still looked guilty "It was just a reflex people can't control things like that, don't feel bad about it okay?"

"Okay" she said, though still feeling a little guilty.

"You can go ahead and use the bathroom first and I'll have breakfast ready when you come out" he told her.

With a nod she left the room and the moment the door closed Jack began adjusting his jaw where Arcee had hit him. If she could hit that hard as a human imagine how hard she hit as an Autobot. He almost felt sorry for the Cons, almost.

A few minutes later Arcee came into the kitchen to find a breakfast of toast, bacon and orange juice waiting. Jack saw her and started towards the bathroom "Go ahead and start without me I'm gonna go wash up" and left the kitchen.

Arcee sat at the table and started with the toast the moment she bite into it she was over come by the taste, she then grabbed the bacon surprised by how crispy it was and started devouring it. Once the toast and bacon were gone she started on the orange juice, it wasn't as strong like the soda from last night but it was cool and sweet.

Arcee finished just as Jack re-entered the kitchen "Thanks for breakfast Jack, it was delicious" she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your breakfast Arcee" Jack said but then looked to the table "and mine" he added.

Arcee raised an eyebrow confused, but then looked down seeing two empty plates and glasses. It then dawned on her that during her flavour induced state she had eaten Jacks breakfast as well.

"Its fine Arcee I'll just have some cereal" he said proceeded to pour himself a bowl. Even though Jack wasn't upset about Arcee eating his breakfast, he knew she would to learn to control herself. 'Maybe I should have her try one of the K.O. burgers' he thought to himself, but his eyes widened when realised he had to work at the drive through today. He normally didn't work Saturdays but his boss had told him yesterday that one of the other employees was sick and he would have to fill in for them today.

Arcee saw he had stopped eating "Jack whats wrong?"

Jack let out a groan "I just remembered I have to work today".

Arcee let out an annoyed sigh in understanding. She shared his displeasure whenever she would watch over Jack as he worked serving burgers that she couldn't understand why anyone would willingly eat. In fact the thought of those burgers actually made her new human stomach feel ill.

But then it occurred to her that she didn't have to go with Jack today and while Arcee felt bad for him she couldn't help but feel happy for herself. "It looks like you'll be suffering alone today" she said.

It took Jack a moment to understand what she meant "Well it wouldn't be the same without you" he said. With breakfast over Jack started washing up dishes, Arcee offered to help but he insisted that it was fine. Suddenly his phone started ringing "Hey Arcee can you get that?"

Arcee flipped open the phone "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Arcee" came the voice of Bulkhead "How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess, it doesn't seem so bad now" she replied "Whats up?"

"Me and Miko thought we'd pick you and Jack up on the way to base".

"Thanks but you'll need to take Jack to the K.O. Burger first"

"Not a problem, we'll be there in a few cycles" and with that the wrecker hung up.

Arcee filled Jack in and as he said he would Bulkhead pulled up outside the house with Miko in the passenger seat. After dropping jack off at the K.O. diner saying someone would pick him up when sift was over they headed into the desert and soon reached the base, once inside Arcee and Miko stepped out allowing Bulkhead to transform into robot mode.

Arcee looked up to see Raf and Bumble Bee playing video games and to see Agent Fowler there speaking with Optimus. The prime was the first to notice their arrival "Welcome back Arcee, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Optimus, I'm adapting" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry to much" Fowler said "I've survived being human my whole life. I'd say you can handle it for a few months".

"It may not be that long" Ratchet spoke up from his lab "After analysing the damage I believe I can have the Reformatting Module repaired within a few weeks. Provided I'm not distracted and no one damages my equipment" he said looking to Bulkhead for the last part.

"What?" the wrecker replied.

Fowler had climbed down the ladder and approached Arcee "I'm actually here to give you this" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small plastic card.

Miko stood next to Arcee "A credit card?" she said surprised.

"Compliments of the United States Government" he said handing it to Arcee "This should help you with food and anything else you might need".

"Sweet" Miko spoke up "Bulkhead change back cause we're heading to the mall".

"Miko I don't think…" Arcee tried but was cut off.

"Look you need to get your own clothes and where better to get them" the young foreign exchange student had already started dragging her towards Bulkhead who just returned to vehicle mode.

Arcee let out a sigh "Fine" she did need her own clothes and now was as good a time as any.

"Awesome" Miko said getting in the passenger seat While Arcee got into the driver seat. "You know if you miss turning into a motor cycle we could probably buy you a motor cycle" she said closing the door.

"Wait, what?" Fowler said just as Bulkhead started driving off "THAT CARD IS FOR NECESSITIES ONLY NOT A SHOPPING SPREE" he yelled but they were already gone. He let out a groan "I am not looking forward to that credit card bill".

It didn't take them long to reach the mall, Bulkhead parked outside in the parking lot and Arcee and Miko entered the mall through the front entrance. Arcee looked around the huge structure seeing all the different stores and all the shoppers, many of which were teenagers she recognised from the high school. As they walked on they were approached by a sales woman holding what appeared to be a perfume bottle.

"Hello, would you care to sample our latest fragrance?" she asked Miko in a perky tone that was slightly disturbing.

Being a little creeped out Miko decided to decline "Ah, no thanks I don …" she was cut off when the woman sprayed her anyway "Cough, HEY, cough, cough".

She then turned to Arcee "Care for a sample?"

"N…" Arcee was sprayed before she even finished her answer. She narrowed her eyes at the woman and with a lightning fast movement grabbed the bottle out of her hands causing the sales women's mouth to open in shock. As fast she grabbed it Arcee held up the bottle and sprayed it full blast right into the sales women's face. She instantly began coughing and spluttering while eyes started to water.

This caused Miko to start laughing "Whats the matter, can't stand your own stuff?" She finished laughing after a couple of minutes "I should bring you shopping more often" she said to Arcee who simply smiled back. They walked away leaving the sales woman who was still coughing and trying wipe the perfume from her eyes.

Miko took Arcee to the stores she normally went to but they didn't really appeal to Arcee, so far all she had bought was a pair of sneakers. They decided to take a break and to get some food. Arcee was sitting at a table in the food court while Miko got them some food. Miko came back with two drinks called slushies and a order of french fries "Here you go, got you cherry flavour" she handed Arcee her drink. Arcee noticed Miko let out a snicker and cover her mouth, she looked at the red liquid through the clear plastic cup and gave Miko a suspicious look. "What, look I didn't do anything to it I promise" the young girl assured her.

Arcee decide to take her word for it and tried it. As soon as the slushy made it through the straw and to her mouth she was hit by the cool taste. Arcee started to drink it faster until she was suddenly struck with a freezing pain in her head, she placed her hand to head to try and sooth it.

"Brain Freeze" Miko burst out laughing "That's what happens when drink it too fast". While looking at clothes Arcee had told Miko about her trying food for the first time and her lack of self control that caused her to eat Jack's breakfast. When Miko was getting the food and saw the slushies the plan instantly came to mind, all she had to do was hand it to her. When she calmed down see noticed Arcee glaring at her "Sorry I couldn't resist. Besides it might help you control your self with food" she said.

Arcee continued glaring at the young girl "Your one to talk about self control" she said her voice show the pain was still there.

Miko pushed the tray of french fries forward "Here these will help".

Arcee was suspicious but took one anyway, the warmth did actually help. After a few more with ketchup the brain freeze was gone "Thanks Miko".

"No problem when we're done here we'll check some more stores. This time we'll try to find your own personal style" the young girl said.

"Alright" with that Arcee went back to eating at a much slower pace. The brain freeze actually did help her control herself a little. Miko was right, Arcee was still going to get her back for it.

K.O. Burger  
"Thank you, here's your change and please come again" Jack said the latest customer drove off. It was a normal day at the K.O. burger, Jack had been working the drive through taking orders from people in their cars, cooking the food and handing it to them when they pulled up, after taking the payment first.

He let out a sigh, something was missing and he knew exactly what it was. Even though Jack had been joking when he told Arcee it wouldn't be the same without her, turns out it really wasn't the same. Jack had never told her before but it made feel good seeing Arcee parked out there watching over him, it made his job seem more tolerable.

He shook his head to get rid of thoughts, he knew Arcee didn't like waiting around for hour in the parking lot as much as he disliked actually working here. He wouldn't wish this job on anyone, well except one person.

The day went on without anything unusual until it was time to go, he stepped outside to see Bumble Bee pull up. The passenger window came down revealing Raf "Hey Jack, ready to go?"

"You have no idea" Jack replied getting into the driver's seat, once his seat belt was on Bumble Bee pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the base. "So, I miss anything" he asked.

"Well Agent Fowler was at the base and gave Arcee a credit card to help her until Ratchet fixes the Reformatting Module and changes her back. Then Miko had Bulkhead take them to the mall to get her some clothes" Raf explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow "Arcee on a shopping spree, that's a new one" the thought of Arcee being pulled around the mall by Miko made him chuckle a bit "Anything else?"

"Agent Fowler had to sort out some paper work with Optimus. They've been working on it since they went to the mall and were still at it when me and Bumble Bee came to pick you up. Other than that its been it pretty quite" Raf shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes later they reached the base, once inside the boys stepped and Bumble Bee returned to robot mode. Ratchet who was working at the computer console noticed their arrival "Ah, welcome back" he said in surprisingly happy voice.

"Hey Ratchet" Jack said feeling confused "What's with Ratchet" he whispered to Raf.

"I don't know he's been like this for a while" the young boy responded.

Bumble Bee stepped forward beeping to Ratchet. "I'm fine Bumble Bee" the medic assured him "I'm simply enjoying this rare time of peace and quite".

Moments later they were joined by Optimus and Agent Fowler the latter looking aggravated and annoyed. Fowler was a trained army ranger he had no problem dealing with warring giant transforming robots from another planet. But the one thing that always got on the agents nerves was the unbelievable amount of paper work he had to deal with.

"Thanks Prime, I swear if I had an ounce of your patience my job would be a lot easier" Fowler said. This paperwork required the Primes input as well and he simply nodded and patiently worked through it. One of the things Fowler respected about Optimus was that he always kept calm, something he had trouble with himself.

"No thanks nessacery Agent Fowler" the prime said calmly.

Suddenly the bases proximity alarm sounded, Ratchet brought up a visual on the screen revelling Bulkheads vehicle mode approaching. Ratchet let out a sigh "Well it was nice while it lasted" their return signalled the end of the peace and quite he had been enjoying all day.

Once inside Miko stepped out "WE'RE BACK" she yelled for all to hear. Ratchet groaned, the peace and quite was definitely over.

Jack shook his head "Typical Miko" he thought to himself. He noticed the passenger door open "Hey Arcee how'd you like the ma…" he didn't finish because the instant he saw Arcee his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Arcee was wearing skinny jeans and black boots, though a little heeled could still be run in. A dark blue top showing her midriff and Black long sleeve jacket. Arcee had definitely found her own style, it hugged in frame in all the right places showing off the curves of her hourglass figure. She looked to ahead to Jack "What do you think partner?"

Jack stood staring at her with his mouth open a few moments before Fowler noticed used his hand to close his mouth. This knocked Jack out of his trance "Wow Arcee you look… wow" was the only word he could think of.

"Well thank you Jack" Arcee couldn't help but feel flattered.

Bumble Bee started beeping to Bulkhead who was still in vehicle mode "I can't transform yet, I 've got over a dozen shopping bags in here" the wrecker replied.

"Oh that's not good" Fowler said trying not to think of how much it all must have coasted.

"Arcee" Optimus spoke up getting her attention "Agent Fowler and I have been working to create a human identity for you".

"That's right, it all here" Fowler said holding up a file. Arcee approached him and took the file to examine its contents "Birth certificate, passport, photo ID, everything".

Arcee picked up her new ID seeing a picture of her now human face. She paused when she saw name "Sadie Smith" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Smith is the most common surname in the country" Fowler explained "Optimus told me about your Sadie hologram, it seemed the simplest way". Arcee simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to examining the file. "Also you probably shouldn't go out by yourself" this made her look up again "You'll need some kind of protection".

Arcee looked at Fowler for a moment then smiled shutting the file. Suddenly Arcee dropped down and did a sweep kick knocking Fowlers legs out from under him, dropping him on his back. Arcee placed her foot on the downed agents chest "I may be smaller and lost my weapons, but I don't need any protecting" she said a smirk on her face.

"Point taken" Fowler said in a pained voice, Arcee moved her foot and helped him up. Except for Optimus the others burst out laughing, even Ratchet but he quickly stopped and turned back to the computer console. Once on his feet Fowler stretched out his back "Nice move" he admitted "Well now everythings sorted I'm gonna get going. Try to go easy on the credit card from now on, okay?"

Arcee nodded and pulled back her sleeve to reveal a watch "Looks like its time for us to go to. Lets go Jack" she said walking back to Bulkhead.

Jack didn't respond because he couldn't help but stare at the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked. He was snapped out of his trance by Agent Fowler who snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face "Eyes front solider" he told the young man who moved quickly so no one would see him blush.

The ride home had been faster than normal, with Bulkhead eager to get rid of the shopping bags so he drove faster than normal to the Darby house. Once they arrived Jack and Arcee removed the bags from Bulkhead, after saying goodbye to him and Miko they went inside.

"So, how'd you like the mall" Jack asked placing down the bags the living room.

"Hmm, a rocky start but it was actually kind of fun" Arcee said.

This made Jack smile, he happy to see Arcee having some fun "Glad you liked it. Well I'm gonna order some pizza, hungry?

"Starving" she said picking up the bags and heading for Jack's room.

Jack was impressed Arcee seemed to have adjusted so fast 'I shouldn't be surprised' he thought to himself 'this was Arcee after all. She was smart, she was tough, she had a hot body…' this snapped Jack out of his thoughts. He shook his head, he couldn't think of Arcee that way. He took a deep breath to calm himself 'I just won't think of her like that, no problem' he thought to himself.

A voice got his attention "Jack, I think I left a bag in the living room could you bring it in?"

"No problem Arcee" he spotted the at the bright red bag by the couch "So what is it?" he asked picking it up.

"Some underwear I bought at the mall" Arcee said causally.

Jack's face turned as red as the bag he was holding "Problem".

**Interesting Fact: I looked it up, Smith really is the most common last name in America.**

**Important Note Please Read: I'd like to ask everyone who reads my stories for their help in saving Green Lantern the Animated Series and Young Justice. These great shows are being cancelled, but thankfully action is being taken to bring them back. This where you can help, go to and sign the "Cartoon Network; Warner Bros: Bring back Young Justice and Green Lantern: The Animated Series" petition started by Amy B. These shows are first in a while that have real feeling in them and I sincerely hope you'll help keep them on TV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like make an announcement, I recently attended a Tae Kwon Do grading and I have been promoted. I'm a "YELLOW BELT BITCHES!" I'm really proud of it and just wanted to share.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter nine**

The sunlight peeked through the curtains of the Jack's bedroom window and onto the sleeping form of Arcee who began to stir. She opened her eyes and realised it was morning she threw off the covers revealing the T-shirt and sweatpants she had kept to sleep in. As she stretched her thoughts went to yesterday and her trip to the mall with Miko, other than the sales woman and the slushy incidents she had enjoyed it. But then her thoughts went to after the mall, the way Jack reacted when he saw her in her new clothes and how for the rest of the night how he would sneak glances at her and then turn away with face turning red. When she had asked Jack about it he said it was nothing and wouldn't say any more about it. Arcee wasn't sure why but she actually liked the idea of Jack staring at her, it made her feel good inside. Shaking her head she decided forget about it for the moment and get ready for the day.

Arcee headed towards the bathroom, when she reached the door she could hear running water. She opened the door to see the shower curtain drawn and the shower going. Jack who was using the shower, heard the door open and pulled the curtain a little so he could see who it was.

"ARCEE" Jack panicked retreating back behind the shower curtain "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to use the bathroom" she said simply.

"Arcee I'm in the shower" his voice showing panic.

"I can see that" she said not seeing the problem.

"Arcee I'm NAKED in here" Jack hoped this would make her leave.

No such luck as Arcee simply rolled her eyes "I can't see through the curtain and I really can't wait" with that she moved to the toilet.

When Jack woke up this morning he thought he start the day with a nice relaxing shower, it was clear now that the relaxing part was gone. Since Jack couldn't stop her, he tried very hard to pretend she wasn't there. 'Arcee not here' he told himself 'She's not in the bathroom. She's not pulling her pants down…' Jack shook his head, this was not helping.

After a couple of minutes Arcee was finished "There that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked as she washed her hands. "I don't know what your so worried about Jack. I mean you already saw me naked in the cave" she added brushing her teeth. Jack was glad for the curtain so Arcee couldn't see him blush as he tried not to remember. Arcee walked to the door but stopped "Almost forgot" she walked back over and flushed the toilet.

The heard this and tried to stop her "Arcee Don't…" but the water suddenly turned ice cold on him "COLD" he yelled before turning off the freezing water. Jack let out an aggravated sigh and pulled the curtain back enough to glare at Arcee who just there looking surprised.

"What?" she asked.

A few minutes later after he politely but firmly asked Arcee to leave, Jack finished in the bathroom and got dressed. He joined her in the Kitchen for breakfast and since June had another early sift so it was just the two of them.

"So," Arcee began "any plans for today?"

Jack looked up from his cereal "Well no job or school today so I guess we can just hang out today".

Arcee liked the idea but something occurred to her "What will we do?" she asked "Considering we can't hang out like we normally do".

Jack thought about it for moment, one of their favourite things was riding together and occasionally breaking her speed records. But while that wasn't an option they could now hang out in public.

"How about we go see a movie" he suggested.

"Sounds good, I call Bumble Bee and have him drop us off" she said taking a cell phone out of her pocket. As Arcee called the scout she noticed Jack was looking at her "What?"

"Where did you get that phone?" he asked.

"I got at the mall yesterday, Miko said I would need one and since I don't have a built in comlink anymore and I agreed with her" she explained.

"Makes sense" he admitted.

After Arcee contacted Bumble Bee, she and Jack got themselves ready and after a few minutes they heard a car horn announcing Bumble Bees arrival. Even while obeying the speed limit it wasn't long before they arrived at the mall.

"Thanks for the lift Bumble Bee" Arcee said stepping out "Try not to get caught on any cameras on the way back to base. We don't need anymore pictures of the yellow muscle car with no driver appearing on the internet" she joked. Even though Raf was able to remove any pictures of Bumble Bee that ended up online it was still to be avoided, though secretly she would always laugh at the dancing monkey video he'd replace them with. The scout replied with a few annoyed beeps and drove off.

Jack and Arcee entered the mall and headed towards the movie theatre, once there they looked at the listings to see what movie to see.

"So what should we see" Jack asked.

Arcee wasn't sure, the horror movies didn't appeal to as she couldn't understand why humans enjoyed getting scared. She didn't care for the romance movies and didn't feel like a comedy. Then one caught her eye "How about that one?"

"Kung Fu Fury 2" Jack read the title "Well its been a while since I've seen a good martial arts movie, okay sounds good" with that they went to get they tickets.

"Two tickets for Kung Fury 2 please" Arcee asked the girl behind the counter wearing a vest with the theatres logo on it.

"That will be eighteen dollars" she said. The girl saw Arcee take out her credit card "I'm sorry we don't take credit cards".

This worried Arcee for a moment, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it" Jack said raising a twenty-dollar bill "My treat" he then paid for the tickets.

"Thank you" the girl said handing him the tickets and his change "Your in screen three".

Jack turned to Arcee "You want anything to eat for the movie?"

Arcee was about to answer when she felt, as Miko put it yesterday nature calling. "Tell you what, surprise me" she told him before looking the girl behind the counter "Wheres the bathroom?"

"Just down there on the left" she said.

Arcee then took off for the bathroom, but when she went through the door she found two more doors. One had pink marking and the other had a blue marking, Arcee went through the blue marked door glad to see the bathroom. After a few minutes she was washing her hands when the door opened and a teenage boy walked "Huh what are doing in here?" he said seeing Arcee.

Arcee looked at him and saw he was wearing a vest like the girl from the counter meaning he worked here. "Washing my hands" she replied.

"You can't be here" he said quickly "you need to leave, now!"

"I'm almost finished" Arcee said.

"You see this" he said pointing to a tag on his vest "I'm the assistant manager" he said in an almighty tone "So when I say have to leave, you leave". Arcee just ignored him and continued washing her hands. This irritated him further so he walked forward grabbing her arm "I said…" he didn't get to finish that sentence because Arcee swung her other arm around and punched him right in the stomach knocking the wind out of him causing him to let go of Arcee and feel to his knees holding his stomach.

Arcee dried off her hands and walked to the door "There I'm leaving" she said to the downed assistant manager who gave no reply. As Arcee walked out "Some humans really need to learn some manners" she said to herself, then she bumped into someone "Oh sorry" she turned and saw a familiar red head.

"That's okay I wasn't paying attention. Hi I'm Sierra" she said.

Arcee knew well who Sierra was, she was a popular cheerleader at Jack's school. But this had to seem like a first meeting "I'm Ar… Sadie Smith" she remembered her new human name.

"I like your boots" Sierra said.

Arcee looked down at them "Thanks, I got them yesterday".

Sierra looked at her for a moment "I don't think I've seen you before, are you new in town?"

Before Arcee could reply, Jack came over carrying two sodas, a large bucket of popcorn and a box of red vines "Hey you ready for the movie?" he asked.

"Hey Jack, yeah I'm ready" Arcee said.

Jack stopped when he noticed who Arcee was talking to "Oh, hi Sierra" he suddenly felt nervous.

"Hi Jack" she said, Sierra then realised that was here with this Sadie "Are you two on a date?"

"A date no ,no we're just friends" Jack said quickly. "Here I got you a root bear" he handed Arcee her drink then started leading her away "Lets get going Arc… I mean Sadie we don't wanna miss the previews, bye Sierra" he called back to her.

Sierra just stood there feeling suspicious. Jack said it wasn't a date but a boy and girl seeing a movie together, that was a perfect example of a date and who was this Sadie.

Inside screen three Jack and Arcee had just entered as the previews started, there weren't many people so they were able to get great seats. This wasn't the first movie Arcee had ever seen she and the others would watch them on the TV at base, but as she looked around the room she had to admit there was something better about seeing a movie in the theatre. The movie began and Arcee helped herself to the popcorn, trying to control herself so she wouldn't eat the whole thing.

As the movie went on Arcee noticed two people who weren't watching the movie. They were teenagers a boy and a girl, instead of watching the movie on screen they had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing. Arcee knew that kissing was a sign of affection but these two had their mouths open and looked like they were trying to eat each other. "Jack" she got his attention "what are they doing?" she pointed to the pair.

Jack looked to where Arcee was pointing and saw the kissing couple "Oh, um their just kissing" he said.

"It doesn't look like any kind of kissing I've seen" Arcee said.

"Well that's anther type of kissing called making out or French kissing" Jack said.

Arcee wasn't satisfied "It looks more like their trying to clean each other".

Now Jack was feeling a bit uncomfortable "Well that's cause French kissing means using tongue" hoping this was enough for Arcee as he took a handful of popcorn.

Arcee was quite for a moment before speaking again "Have you ever French kissed someone?"

This caught Jack off guard causing him to almost choke on his popcorn "What, cough, cough" he hit his chest a few times to make it go finally go down "Ah no I haven't" he was glad the room was dark so she couldn't see him blushing.

Arcee gave the couple one last look and then went back to the movie, she picked up her soda and a long sip through her straw. Suddenly she felt something in her stomach and it wasn't hunger, it rose up through her and when it reached her through she let it out "Buuuurp!" and it was so loud everyone in the room heard it. Jack just looked at Arcee wide eyed until she turned to him "What?"

"Ah nothing that was just surprising" Jack replied "and really loud" he added quietly.

They watched the rest of the movie without incident and finished their food, though Arcee ate most of the popcorn. "So what did you think of the movie?" Jack asked as they walked out.

"It was pretty good" Arcee said with a smile on her face "and it nice watching someone else fight for a change" Arcee took note of several moves preformed on screen that she would try out once she was back to normal "So what now?"

Jack thought for a moment "How about the arcade?"

Arcee nodded "Sounds good".

They headed to another part of the mall where the arcade was located. It wasn't hard to find, the lights of the games that shined through the dark room could be seen from a distance. While Jack got some tokens, after explaining to Arcee that you needed them to play Arcee looked at the different machines unsure of what to do, Bumble Bee was the only Autobot who ever played video games "What should we try first ?" she asked.

Jack looked around to find a game Arcee would enjoy, "I'd say that one" he said leading her over to a to one of the machines. It had a large screen and the surrounding casing had images that resemble a cemetery. There was a stand at the front that held two plastic guns, across the top over the screen was "Zombie Hoard" in red letters to resemble blood. Jack put in a token and picked up one of the guns "Here me show you how its done" he said pressing the start button. A few seconds later the screen showed what appeared to be a cemetery moments later the zombies started to come out of the ground and from behind trees and rocks. Jack took aim and pulled the trigger hitting a zombie in the chest, then fired again to kill it. At bottom left corner of the screen there was a line of bullets that lost one whenever Jack fired, when it was gone he had fire off screen to reload. A few minutes later the level was finished and the screen displayed Jacks score, he turned to Arcee "Impressed?"

"Not bad" Arcee said, then she smirked "but your aim need lots of work".

"Oh really" Jack said "well then why don't you give it a try?". Arcee took the gun not looking worried in the slightest. Jack put in another token to start a new game and stood back, he knew first hand how good a shot Arcee was but he wanted to see how well she would do when her weapon wasn't part of her body.

The game started up like before and the zombies appeared, then with out hesitation Arcee fired hitting the first in the head, instant kill. She proceed to take down the rest, every time a headshot, when the level was over the machine revealed she had gotten a perfect score. The game went on with every zombie being killed a few seconds after it appeared, after the last level the machine announced that Arcee had set a new high score. When it needed her name Arcee put in RC and actually felt proud seeing it on top of the list of scores. Arcee turned to see Jack wide eyed at how easy it was for her, Arcee smiled as she spoke "Are there anymore like this?"

Arcee played every shooting game in the arcade and by the time she was finished everyone of them had a new impossible to beat high score with the letters RC next to them. As they walked out of the arcade Arcee had big smile on her face "Well that was fun" she had never been interested in video games before but now she could why Bumble Bee and Raf enjoyed them so much.

Jack was glad to see Arcee having cutting loose and having fun, before Arcee always had her guard up and even when there was no mission she was never really relaxed. It nice seeing her like this "You know Arcee" Jack spoke up getting her attention "I don't say this enough, but you are amazing".

Arcee suddenly felt her face getting warm at Jack's compliment, hearing him say that really meant a lot to her "Thanks Jack".

Jack didn't see her blushing and simply smiled "This has bee a great day" he said to himself "nothing can spoil it".

"Hey Darby!" came a loud obnoxious voice.

"I had to say it" he recognised the voice and turned to see a familiar face, Vince the high school bully and constant pain in Jack's ass.

"I'm surprised to you see here Darby, I figured you busy flipping burgers. The mall is place for people who actually have social lives" he said smugly. It then he noticed Arcee standing there "Hey there" he said looking her up and down "Whats your name?"

Arcee knew Vince from seeing him at Jack's school and he worked and had a great dislike of him. Whenever he came to the K.O. Diner he would always mock Jack who couldn't retaliate or he'd risk losing his job "Sadie" Arcee answered her voice displaying her dislike of him.

Vince obviously didn't notice Arcee's tone because he moved in between her and Jack and put his arm around her "I haven't seen you around here before, how about you ditch the loser and let me give you a private tour" he said in a flirty tone.

Arcee actually felt her skin crawl at being hit on by this arrogant slime ball, but then a realization came to her making her smirk. Arcee grabbed Vince's hand and twisted it behind his back causing him to cry out in pain "AAAHHH WHAT THE HELL". Arcee pulled his arm turning Vince to face her, then delivered a devastating kick straight to his crotch causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees clutching his injured privates.

Jack stood their wide eyed at what just happened while Arcee just smirked "Keep your hands to your self" she said to the downed boy "Lets go Jack" she started to walk away.

She didn't more than two steps before Vince lifted his head "WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!" he yelled.

Arcee stopped without speaking, her back facing Vince. Then without warning she spun around lifting her leg in a roundhouse kick striking Vince in the face knocking him head first into a plastic garbage can leaving him lying in trash. Arcee looked down at him for moment before speaking "I think that was more fun than the arcade" she said turning to Jack who was still looking wide eyed "You ready to go?"

"Oh, ah yeah lets go" Jack said snapping out of his shock and began walking with her to the exit. As they walked Jack at Arcee and he smiled 'Arcee doesn't take crap from anyone Decepticon or human' he thought to himself. She just kicked the crap out of Vince without even trying and Jack had to admit, she looked pretty hot doing it. "You really are amazing Arcee" he said and this time, Jack saw her blushing.

**That scene in the shower was just a funny moment I really wanted to write. But you all have my word, this won't be the last showering incident Jack and Arcee have. I always wanted see someone knock that smug look off of Vince's face and I thought, who better to deliver an ass kicking than Arcee and I'd say it worked out nicely XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Important Note Please Read: The following story contains something similar to something from a story by BlackWolf219. I'm not ripping him off in any way, I have contacted him there is no problem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter ten**

Arcee was currently facing a new problem, boredom. As an Autobot she would be always ready to go into the field at a moments notice. But now as a human and unable go on missions and with Jack, Miko and Raf at school she had nothing to do. She couldn't even go for a drive to relax because she couldn't transform. She was currently at the base sitting on the couch flicking through channels on the television wondering how there could be so many channels and not one of them have something good on.

Suddenly the alarm went off "Optimus" Ratchet called.

"What is it old friend" the Prime asked as he, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee gathered around.

"I have detected an ancient Autobot frequency" Ratchet said bringing its location up on the screen.

"You mean like the one that was on the spark extractor" Arcee asked from the raised area.

"Exactly and its activation can only mean that the Decepticons are unearthing the relic as we speak" the medic explained.

"Ratchet" Optimus spoke up "Input the relics co-ordinates and open the ground bridge". As Ratchet opened the ground bridge, Optimus noticed the look of disappointment on Arcee's face. This was the first mission since she became human an it was clear she was feeling useless, he knew when they got back something had to be done "Autobots Rollout!" with that the Prime, the scout and the wrecker transformed and went through the vortex.

Once through the ground bridge the bots returned to robot mode and the portal closed behind them. They approached the dig site quietly so as not to be discovered, they looked over the edge down at the abandoned mines. There were several old tracks that were once used to move carts full of coal, some were built up high with wooden stands. In the centre at the bottom there were several vehicons using mining equipment, there were a cupple of large mobile drills that were used to dig a small crater and the cons in the crater were using handheld drills. Looking down at them from the side was Breakdown, his faceplate holding a very angry expression.

"DIG FASTER" he yelled at the drones "IF THAT RELIC ISN'T IN MY SERVOS IN THE NEXT TWO CYCLES, I'LL HAVE YOU ALL RECYCLED".

"I believe giving orders is my job" came a dangerous, sultry voice. Breakdown's remaining optic narrowed as he looked up towards the speaker. Standing atop one of the tracks was a Decpticon femme bot that was Arcee's original size. She had black armour and bright violet optics. But the most noticeable thing about her was that she was standing on six spider like legs that came from her back. The Decpticon assassin and interrogator Airachnid.

"I'm handling things" Breakdown said.

"Oh really" Airacnid smirked, she then jumped down from the track transforming back to her two legged mode as she landed. "The same way handled your last mission? I'm surprised Megatron even let you tag along" she found amusing as Breakdown grew even angrier.

Ever since he was captured and almost dissected by MECH, Breakdowns reputation had been badly damaged and after not only failing his last mission, but being found unconsis it had just gotten worse. Now he was taking orders from Airacnid and she was making it as painful as possible for him. The vehicons in the crater had stopped drilling and were staring at them.

Airachnid turned to them "Back to work".

The drones instantly returned to digging, Airachnid didn't need to raise her voice to intimidate them.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus thought for a moment to come up with a plan. Being out numbered was nothing new for Team Prime, but without Arcee there were only four of them and he needed Ratchet at base to operate the ground bridge as Raf was the only human who could operate it with his laptop. They would have grab the relic and fallback to base immediately.

"Bumble Bee" he said getting the scouts attention "go to the side of the cliff. Once the Decepticons finish digging up the relic Bulkhead and I will charge. Once their distracted, you retrieve the relic and get to a safe distance and radio for a ground bridge. Once the relic is secured we radio for another and return to base". He received a nod from both the scout and the wrecker. Bumble Bee started moving on foot to put a some distance so the sound of his vehicle mode wouldn't be heard by the enemy. Once he was far enough he transformed into his vehicle mode and raced to get into position.

They didn't have long to wait, a few minutes later it happened. "Commander Airacnid" a vehicon called "We have it" he lifted the white metal orb out of the ground.

Airachnid smiled revealing her fangs "Bring it here".

The drone made it one step before he has shot from above dropping the container. The Decepticons looked up to see Optimus and Bulkhead sliding down the cliff side firing their blasters at them. They manages to take out three vehicons before they took cover behind boulders and even their own drills before returning fire. Breakdown activated his shoulder mounted missile launcher and fired hoping to get them both. As the missile approached, Optimus changed his blasters back to his hands he caught the missile as he did during their first run in with Breakdown at the museum. But this time he was able to spin it around and throw back, the missile hit one of the drills fuel tanks destroying it and the two troopers hiding behind it.

Bumble Bee saw the explosion and made his move, he jumped transforming into his vehicle mode racing down the cliff. Before he reached the bottom he transformed back using his momentum jump forward into the crater grabbing the relic as in landed rolling. He then jumped out of the crater transforming again into his vehicle mode, by moving his seats all the way forward he was just barely able to fit the orb in the back seat as drove away following one of the tracks.

Unfortunately Airachnid saw this "Deal with them" she ordered Breakdown and the drones "I'll retrieve the relic". She then transformed into her vehicle mode, a black helicopter and went after Bumble Bee.

Breakdown left his cover transforming into an armoured van and charged at Bulkhead to separate him from Optimus. Bulkhead had just blasted another vehicon and didn't see Breakdown coming until he crashed into him, he then changed back to robot mode and threw Bulkhead into the far wall.

"Concentrate your fire Prime" he ordered. The vehicons focused their attacks on Optimus, trapping him behind a large boulder. Breakdown looked back to Bulkhead to see him get back on his feet, he changed his hand into a hammer "Payback time".

Bumble Bee stopped next to the cliff wall thinking he was far enough away transformed and prepared to contact base. But before he could do anything his hand holding the relic was webbed to wall. He let out a panicked beep as he tried to get free.

"I believe you have something of mine". Bumble Bee looked up to see Airachnid standing on opposite cliff wall in her six legged form. "I must say I'm a little disappointed Arcee didn't show" she started moving down. "But as much as I enjoy tormenting her, I do owe you for costing me the Immobilizer".

Bumble Bee threw his free arm forward activating his blasters and firing at Airachnid forcing her to jump from the wall. Bumble Bee let go of the relic and by pulling with all his strength he managed to pull his arm out of the web, but before he could keep blasting Airachnid got in close and lashed out at him with her extra limbs forcing Bumble Bee to raise his arms to shield himself. Unlike Arcee, Bumble Bee didn't have blades in his arms so they were getting cut up by Airachnid, but he waited for an opening and when it came he delivered punch to her gut that have knocked the wind out of her if she actually breathed. He followed with an uppercut that lifted her off the ground and then a spinning round house kick that sent Airachnid back several feet.

Airachnid quickly recovered and began drilling into the ground, Bumble Bee attempted to blast her but she was already gone. Thanks to Arcee, Bumble Bee knew that when Airachnid tunnelled during a fight it was to escape or to attack from below. He kept moving and kept his audio receptors open for any sound of tunnelling. Suddenly the sound came from behind him, he turned around to see the ground cracking. He began firing at the spot with both his blasters creating a cloud of dust. He stopped firing and waited for the dust to clear revealing a hole in the ground, he approached it slowly blasters ready. But before reached it the Airachnid burst through the ground directly in front of him driving her knee into his faceplate. As Bumble Bee staggered back Airachnid stuck him mercilessly fists and extra limbs, one strike left a bad cut on faceplate. Airachnid stood on four of her extra limbs, pulled back and drove booth feet into Bumble Bee's chest knocking the scout off his feet and crashing into some old railway carts as the assassin smirked at the damage she'd done.

Meanwhile at the dig site Optimus was still behind cover, he had been able to take out a few vehicons with his blasters but he couldn't blast anymore without leaving his cover and the vehicons were still concentrating all fire on him. One of the cons had climbed up the cliff and was now standing at the top behind the Prime looking down, had a clear shot at him and began charging his blaster. Suddenly Optimus looked up straight at the vehicon raised both his blasters and fired, but he wasn't aiming for the drone he was aiming for the edge of the cliff it was standing on. The blasts struck the cliff edge causing the stone to crumble and the drone to lose his balance and fall. As the vehicon neared the ground Optimus changed his blaster into a blade and thrusted it upwards imailing the drone. Optimus tossed the sparkless shell to the side of the boulder and into sight, the vehicons instantly targeted it. It took them a moment to realise it was a decoy, but a moment was all Optimus needed. He abandoned his cover and came out blasting taking down any cons that were above ground level. Optimus jumped over the vehicons cover leaving them straight in front of the Prime, he brought up both his blades and charged.

Nearby on the higher ground of a hill Bulkhead had recovered from Breakdown's attack and was now trading punches with the Decepticon. Breakdown raised both his fists changing them to hammers and brought them down only Bulkhead to catch them both in his hands. This power struggle lasted for about a minute before Bulkhead moved forward, head butting Breakdown and stunning him. Changing hand into a mace he swung forward hitting Breakdown in the faceplate and causing him to fall down the hill they were standing on.

"Whats the matter Breakdown" the wrecker mocked as the con stopped at the bottom "Last time you at least stayed awake till fight was over".

Letting out an angry yell Breakdown grabbed a large boulder and through it Bulkhead who swung his mace shattering the boulder creating a dust cloud. Bulkhead knew he wasn't the smartest bot, but he was able to recognise this same trick from the first time he ran into Breakdown on earth. The wrecker pulled back his mace and then Breakdown jumped at him through the dust, he once again struck the decepticon in the faceplate and because of his forward momentum not only was the strike more painful, it also made him flip in the air and land on his face.

"Tell me if this seems familiar" changing his mace back to his hand Bulkhead once again grabbed Breakdown and swung him around and hammer tossed him through the air over the over the cliff face and out of sight "Ha, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that" he laughed. Transforming into vehicle mode he drove back to help Optimus. Upon reaching the dig sit he returned to robot mode "Optimus you need a… hand?" he stopped when he saw the Prime standing among the offlined vehicons "Guess not".

Airachnid turned from Bumble Bee and walked to the relic "As much fun as this has been I really must be going" she said. Upon reaching the relic used her extra limbs to cut the relic out of the webs and took it in her hands "Until next time" she then changed to her six legged form, jumping onto the cliff wall.

Bumble Bee got to his feet and saw Airachnid making off with the relic. He needed to act quickly, looking down at the carts he crashed into the scout got an idea. Grabbing one of the carts, spinning it around as he had seen Bulkhead do many times and hammer tossed it at the assassin.

Airachid didn't think much of the scout and decided not to waste her time finishing him off. So she was completely caught off guard when the mining cart hit in the back the head causing to not only drop the relic, but to fall off the wall and hit the ground hard. As she lifted herself off the ground returning to her two legged mode she let out a deadly hiss "I'll tare out your spark for that". Turning to face the scout she saw him grab a mining cart by the wheels and lift one in each hand. She shot her webbing at him but he caught it in the inside of the cart, she tried again but it had the same result.

With the scout and the assassin fighting they hadn't noticed that the relic had landed near where Breakdown had crash landed. As he got to his feet he saw the relic and ran over to it and removed the lid, taking the relic in his large hand. Before he could do anything it activated, floating out of his hand and attaching to his arm. Breakdown could feel power flowing through him, he didn't know what it was but he liked it.

Airachid was angry before, but now she was really pissed off. She had fired a lot of webbing but Bumble Bee had caught it all in the two carts that were no completely full of webs "ENOUGH" she shouted and charged. She lunged at him with both extra limbs on left side, but was exactly what Bumble Bee wanted her to do. He moved the cart in his right hand in forward causing Airachnid to get stuck in the webbing, she tried to get free but to know avail so she attacked with the extra limbs on her right only for them to get stuck in the other cart. Bumble Bee then twisted his hands in turn twisting Airachnids limbs stuck in the carts. Then he smashed the carts into her and ran pushing her towards the cliff wall and smashing her into it, pulling the carts back the scout couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Airachnid was stuck to wall by her own webbing, her two normal arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn't use her sharp fingers to cut her self free. "HOW DARE YOU" she went on with threats and insults until Bumble Bee took a small piece of webbing that was still in the mining cart holding it up to Airacnids faceplate. The assassin saw the web in his fingers and her optics widened "Don't you dar…" she was cut off by Bumble Bee sticking the web to her mouth effectively silencing her. As Airachnid continued to struggle, Bumble Bee couldn't help but feel proud of himself, he had beaten and humiliated the assassin, he couldn't wait to tell Arcee about this. Suddenly Airachnid stopped struggling and her optics widened, as Bumble Bee noticed this a gigantic shadow suddenly covered them both. Bumble Bee turned around and when he saw what was casting the shadow, his optics widened and he let out scared beep.

Back at the dig site with all the vehicons down Optimus decided to check if Bumble Bee had made it back with the relic "Optimus to base" the prime activated his comlink.

"I'm here Optimus" came Ratchets reply "What the situation?"

"Has Bumble Bee arrived with the relic" he asked.

"Bumble Bee never requested a ground bridge" the medic said confused.

Optimus knew something was wrong, but before he could move Bumble Bee came speeding around the corner driving towards them. When he transformed they could see the damage from his fight with Airachnid "Bumble Bee are you alright?"

The scout started beeping so fast they were having trouble understanding him. "Whoa, slow down Bumble Bee" Bulkhead tried to calm him down "Wheres the relic?"

"RIGHT HERE" came a thundering voice, the Autobots felt the ground shake. Breakdown came around the same corner Bumble Bee had and they all looked up with wide optics as the Decepticon was now over three hundred feet tall.

"Oh scrap" Bulkhead said.

Breakdown looked down at Autobots "Looking for this" he said raising his arm revealing relic attached. It was Wrapped around his arm by a silver cable, purple lights visible trough he silver metal of the half a sphere in the middle. The top of the sphere was flat with a dial surrounded by Cybertronion symbols, all inside a glowing purple ring.

"The Mass Shifter" Optimus recognised the relic, capable of making a cybertronion shrink or grow in size.

"Round two" with that Breakdown activated his shoulder mounted missile launcher and fired a huge missile at them, they scattered just in to avoid the large explosion. Optimus activated blasters and began firing "Ha, Ha that tickles" Breakdown laughed as he barely felt the blasts and returned fire. Bumble Bee and Optimus were having a hard time avoiding the missiles and their blasters seemed to have no effect. Breakdown couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun, suddenly he realised an Autobot was missing.

Bulkhead was in vehicle mode speeding up the hill they had fighting on before, Breakdown heard the noise and turned to see Bulkhead drive off the edge and return to robot mode as he flew towards his faceplate. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough, Breakdown lifted his giant hand forming a fist and knocked Bulkhead out of the sky with such force that he ended up digging a trench when he hit the ground "Ugh, my head gasket" he moaned as he pulled himself up. Breakdown smirked as he fired another missile, Bulkhead saw the missile coming and was able to jump out of the way but knocked back by the explosion.

Optimus could see that they were in no shape to continue and activated his comlink "Ratchet, open the ground to our location", moments later the swirling green vortex appeared. He turned to Bumble Bee "Help Bulkhead through the ground bridge, I will distract Breakdown" the scout nodded and ran over to help the wrecker up. Optimus ran in the opposite direction firing with both blasters at Breakdowns faceplate, it didn't hurt him but it did get his attention. Transforming his hand into a hammer the giant Decepticon swung down, though he didn't hit the Prime when his hammer struck the ground it shook the land. Optimus looked to the vortex just in time to see Bumble Bee and Bulkhead go through it, after dodging another swing from Breakdown he transformed into vehicle mode and raced towards the portal avoiding more missiles before he finally made it through. Breakdown's optic narrowed as the portal closed but as he looked around the battle field he smirked, the Autobot lost and he won.

Jasper High school  
The bell rang signalling the end of school, much to the joy of the students. The doors opened the students came out, among them were Jack, Miko and Raf who with the exception of Jack began looking for their guardians. The were all surprised to see a familiar red and blue truck pull up, they gave each other a confused look and approached the truck. When they reached it the door opened revealing no driver, this confirmed it was Optimus so they all got in and when they were buckled up Optimus headed for the base.

"Um Optimus, not that were not happy to see you, but why are you picking us up" Jack asked the question the three kids were all thinking. Optimus usually only left the base if it was for a mission, so him collecting them from school was quite the surprise.

"Bulkhead and Bumble Bee are being treated by Ratchet and were unable to come" Optimus answered.

"Treated" Raf said worried "What happened?"

Optimus spent the rest of the ride explaining the failed mission, and when they arrived at the base Miko and Raf gasped when they saw their injured guardians.

Bulkhead was dented and scorched from giant Breakdown's fist and exploding missile, he being tended to by Ratchet "BULKHEAD" Miko yelled she ran over "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Miko" the wrecker said "I've had worse"

Nearby was Bumble Bee, as his injuries weren't serious he was waiting for Ratchet to finish with Bulkhead before the medic would fix him up. Raf was at his side instantly "Bee what happened?", the scout began beeping "You beat Airachnid" the young gasped as the scout retold the battle.

As they spoke with their guardians Jack noticed Arcee standing at the hallway to the rest of the base looking depressed before leaving the room. She hadn't gotten far before Jack caught up with her "Arcee are you okay?"

Arcee stopped "Okay" she looked at him "Why wouldn't I be okay Jack? I wasn't even there" her voice showing anger.

Jack knew Arcee well enough to know when she acted angry because she was upset "Arcee" he said gently looking her in the eyes "Whats the matter?"

Arcee held the angry look for a few seconds before her shoulder slumped "I should have been there" she said looking away "If I was still an Autobot I could have done something. Now the Cons have the relic and Bumble Bee and Bulkhead are hurt" she said looking down.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder "Arcee listen" his voice was firm "This is not your fault. The Cons may have the relic, but that just means we fight harder next time" he said. Arcee still looked depressed so Jack did something unexpected, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Arcee's eyes widened and she could feel her face heating up, she couldn't explain it but she liked the feeling of being in Jacks arms. Jack pulled away a bit, keeping his hands on her shoulders "We might have lost this battle but it doesn't matter, we'll keep fighting and come back stronger. We've always been outnumbered but never outmatched" he said confidently causing Arcee to smile.

A voice broke the mood "Well said Jack".

The two turned their heads to see Optimus standing a few feet from them, Jack then remembered he was still holding Arcee and let go "Hey Optimus" he said wondering how long he'd been there and how they never noticed him.

"Arcee" Optimus said getting the former two wheelers attention "I know your recent transformation has been difficult for you, but there is another way to look at your situation".

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"You have been given a rare opportunity" Optimus began "to live as another species and experience life as they do. Even though we can go out in our vehicle forms we can only observe never interact, now you can. I will contact Agent Fowler to arrange for you to Join Jack, Miko and Rafael at their school" he finished.

"Wait high school" Arcee said surprised.

"I believe there is a saying here on earth, you never know someone until you walk a mile in their shoes. I believe this will be the first step in that" he explained.

Arcee was still unsure, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack smiling at her "Hey you wont alone, you'll have us with you every step of the way" he assured her.

Arcee smiled back "Alright" she turned to Optimus "Lets do it".

The Prime nodded "I will contact Agent Fowler and make the arrangements" with that he headed back to the command room.

"Well what are standing here for?" Jack said to Arcee "Were missing Bumble Bee's story of how he took down Airachnid".

That was music to Arcee's ears "This I'm going to enjoy" she said taking off towards the command room with Jack following close behind.

Earths Low orbit  
A frightening thing flew through earths sky's, this was the Nemesis a Decepticon warship that served as their mobile and undetectable fortress. In side the command centre the Decepticon commanders had gathered including Breakdown, Knock Out and Airachnid. Standing to one side was a blue mech carrying a sword and a cannon on his back, the twin of the fallen Skyquake, Dreadwing. At the main computer console was a tall mech that had a screen for a face, the silent Decepticon spy master, Soundwave.

But all of the attention was on the Decepticon that Breakdown and presented the Mass Sifter to. He was a tall strong mech with red optics, sharp claws, grey armour and a deadly cannon attached to his right arm as well as a concealed blade. Former gladiator of Kaon and leader of all Decepticons, Megatron.

"You have done well Breakdown" Megatron spoke revealing serrated teeth.

"Thank you Lord Megatron Breakdown said "With the Mass Shifter the Autobots could do nothing to stop me. Of course I did have to go back and rescue Airachnid" he smirked looking at the assassin.

"Yes" Megatron turned his attention to Airachnid "It seems you were defeated by the Autobot scout, very disappointing".

"My apologies Lord Megatron" Airachnid kneeled "It will not happen again".

"See that it doesn't" Megatron said coldly.

Airachnid bowed her head, she glared at Breakdown. Even though Bumble had beaten her it was Breakdown who humiliated her.

_(Flashback)_  
_Airachnid had been struggling to free herself when the giant Breakdown returned, he used the Mass Shifter to return to his normal size and stood before her smirking "Ha, a spider caught in her own web" he laughed._

_Airachnid tried to respond but was still gagged "Whats that?" Breakdown leaned turning his head "I can't hear you" he burst out laughing. He eventually stopped laughing "Tempting as it is to leave you here" his smirk grew "I think I have a better idea" with that he activated the Mass Shifter growing giant again. He changed his hand to a hammer and struck the cliff wall at both sides of Airachnid causing a crack to go up and meet above her, changing his hand back he grabbed the stone within the crack and pulled the large chuck of rock out, he broke off more of the stone then returned to normal and the stone Airachnid was stuck to was now his height._

_Breakdown activated his comlink "This is Breakdown open a ground bridge to my location" a moment later the green swirling vortex appeared. He grabbed the stone and lifted it over his head "Lets not keep Lord Megatron waiting" and walked towards the portal with Airachnid struggling the whole way._

(Present Time)  
Airachnid had never been so humiliated, he took her through the ship still trapped by her own web before finally arriving in the command centre in front of Megatron and the other commanders. Breakdown proceeded to tell them of her defeat by the scout, then she was finally cut free.

"You are dismissed" Megatron said.

Airachnid bowed her head and left, but not before seeing Breakdown smirking out of the corner of her optic. Other than her recent humiliation, something was bothering Airachnid. Arcee was not at the battle and according to Knock Out's report she wasn't at the previous one either. Something was going on and Airachnid intended to find out what.

**Arcee's going to high school, for those of you who saw this coming well done. This chapter was mainly action and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Oh and anyone who hasn't voted on the**** poll I set up on my profile please do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody sorry this chapter took so long, been real busy lately. I'm not gonna have much time to write for a while but I'll try and update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter eleven**

Jack, June and Arcee sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast preparing for the day. June's shift at the hospital didn't start as early today so they were all able to have breakfast together.

"So Arcee" June started "Are you excited for your first day of high school?"

Arcee looked up from her bacon and eggs "I don't know if I'd use the word excited" she said taking a bite of bacon "I've been fighting a war for hundreds of years and now I'm going to a high school. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to do this" she said.

"Its gonna be fine Arcee" Jack spoke up "Your not going in alone, you'll have me, Raf and Miko to back you up. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise" he said sincerely.

Arcee smiled at him "Thanks Jack" she looked down "are you gonna eat your bacon?"

This caused Jack to laugh "Help yourself" he'd had enough anyway so he pushed his plate to Arcee who gladly took the remaining bacon.

When breakfast was over Arcee went to get her stuff for school, June was about to leave for the hospital when she spoke "Jack" getting her son's attention "You really need to look out for Arcee today. I know this is to help her learn what its like to be human, but I don't know if Arcee is ready for high school" the Nurse said with some worry in her voice.

"I think the real question is, Is high school ready for Arcee" he joked "Look Mom Arcee is in the same classes I am so I'll be able to keep an eye on her and if I'm not with her Miko and Raf will be there" he assured his Mother.

June seemed to relax a little at that "Alright, have good day" she gave him a quick hug, she then grabbed her bag, headed to the garage and drove towards the hospital.

A few minutes later Arcee came out carry her back pack "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said.

A few minutes later a car horn announced the arrival of Bulkhead and Miko, once they were in and buckled up Bulkhead headed for the school. On the way Miko spoke up "So Arcee, will you be kicking Vince's but again today" she asked hopefully. Yesterday there was a rumour going around the school that Vince got his but kicked by some mystery girl and Miko had feeling she knew who. When she asked Jacked and he told her about the what happened at the mall the previous day, Miko had been happy that Vince got what was coming to him and mad that she had missed it.

"I don't know Miko" Arcee said, then thought for a second "Only if he tries something".

Miko smiled at that "Well that shouldn't take long".

They shortly arrived at the school and met up with Raf, after saying goodbye to Bulkhead and Bumble Bee they headed inside "Okay the first thing you need to do is go see the principal to sort out your details" Jack said.

"Don't worry Arcee" Raf spoke up "Principle Williams is a nice guy, you won't have any problems" he assured her.

"Okay I'll see you two later" Arcee said goodbye as Raf and Miko went to their separate classes. She turned to Jack "So wheres the Principle?" she asked.

Jack pointed down the hallway "Straight down the hall, it's the door with Principle Office on the door" he said. Jack put a hand on her shoulder "See you in class" and headed to his first class.

Arcee approached the door and gave it a small knock "Come in" a voice answered, Arcee opened the door and entered the office. Sitting behind a desk was a man in his forties wearing a suit with glasses, black hair and beard.

"Hi" Arcee said "I'm Sadie Smith".

The Principle smiled warmly "Ah Ms Smith, please come in" he said. Arcee walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I'm Principle Williams, first off let me be the first to welcome you to Memorial High School".

"Thank you" Arcee said.

The Principle picked up some papers "Alright Ms Smith we just need to sort out a few things before you start classes. First off it says here that up until now you were home schooled. Is that correct?

"Yes I was" Arcee replied. Agent fowler had gone over this with her the day before and gone over what to say. The story was that Sadie had been home schooled, but was now attending high school mainly for the social experience.

"Aright then" he wrote something down "I understand your currently staying with another student, Jack Darby and his mother at their home. Can you explain that?" he asked curiously.

"Our families are good friends" she replied. Arcee explained how Sadie's parents wanted her to attend school some quite and safe, that fitted Jasper Nevada perfectly.

About half an hour later Principle Williams had all he needed "Well now that's all sorted heres a list of all your classes for the week" he handed her a piece of paper listing her classes and when they started "I know Jasper isn't the most exciting place in the world but I hope you enjoy it here" he said sincerely.

"Thank you" Arcee said politely and with that she left the office just as the bell rang and the students came into the hall way. Arcee moved through the sea of teens towards math class, as she reached the door she spotted Jack who waved her over.

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked.

"Pretty well" Arcee replied taking the empty seat next to him "Raf was right the Principle is a nice guy".

Before they could continue Mr Walter Green the math teacher walked in "Settle down everyone or its detentions all-round" he said strictly causing everyone to quite down. "All right then" he picked up some chalk "Lets get started". The class went on with him giving the class complicated math problems to solve, well complicated for all but one. Arcee was able to solve them almost instantly, in fact she was becoming increasingly bored causing her to let out a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Mr Green.

"Am I boring you young lady?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"Frankly yes" Arcee replied causing the rest of the class to laugh.

It was then Mr Green realised something "I never seen you before, are you new?"

"Sadie Smith" Arcee introduced her self "I just started today".

"Well Sadie, allow me to give you your very first DETENTION!" he said taking out a slip of paper "Now try to focus on the complex equations like everyone else".

"There not complex there easy, that's why I was bored" Arcee answered back earning more laughter from the class.

"Oh there too easy for you" Walter decided it was time to take this smart mouth down a peg "I'll make you a deal Sadie, I'll write an equation on the board and if you can solve it I tare up this detention slip. But if you can't you get detention for the rest of the week, what do you say?" he asked.

Arcee could tell he was up to something, but this was the most interesting thing to happen so far "I get it right and you'll tear up the slip"

Mr Green was feeling smug knowing there was no way he could lose "Tell you what, you get it right and I'll eat the detention slip" he offered.

"Deal" Arcee smirked.

Walter turned to the board with a smug smile on his face as he wrote, it had been a while since was able to trick a student into try to solve such an complex equation and he was going to enjoy giving this Sadie all her detentions. When he was done the math problem took up most of the board and it gave some of the students headaches just looking at it "When your ready Ms Smith" he gestured to the board.

Arcee stood up and casually walked up to the board and gave the equation a look, then grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote an answer "Done" she stepped away.

Mr Green was so confident he started talking before he even saw Arcee's answer "Well Ms Smith it seems you are…" he stopped as actually saw they answer and his eyes widened "correct" he said in disbelief.

The rest of the class were shocked at how someone could actually solve it, let alone in a few seconds. Jack on the other hand wasn't surprised at all, he knew that for Autobots this stuff was like one plus one.

Arcee turned to the still shocked teacher "Well that takes care of my detention, now I believe you also agreed to eat the detention slip" she smirked.

This broke Walter out of his shock and he got angry "If actually think I'm going to eat this…" he was cut off when the classroom door open and Principle Williams walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption" he said walking in "Ms Smith I forgot to give you your locker number" he said handing her a piece of paper. Principle Williams then noticed something was going on "Am I interrupting something?"

Before Mr Green could answer Arcee beat him to it "Well Mr Green and I made a bet that if I could solve this equations then he would cancel my detention and eat the detention slip" she finished.

Principle Williams raised an eyebrow "Really" he looked to the teacher in question "Is this true?"

"Well, yes but I never, she couldn't have" Mr Green attempted to come up with a way out of this.

"And eating the detention slip was his idea to" Arcee said.

"Well settles it, whenever your ready Mr Green" the Principle said.

Now Walter was really shocked "You cant honestly expect to…"

"WALTER" Principle Williams cut him off with his voice stern "This is good lesson for the students to observe. Don't make a bet if can't pay up when you lose and a big mouth will get you into trouble" a smile forming on his own face.

Walter stood there with the whole classroom looking at him, he sighed in defeat and looked at the slip in his hand gulping at what he was about to do.

Cafeteria  
"This is one of the funniest things I have ever seen" Miko laughed. She, Raf, Jack and Arcee had met up at lunch and were now sittings at the same table.

"That's great Miko, now can I have my phone back?" With all the attention on Walter, Jack had been able to pull out his cell phone without anyone noticing and record a video of the teacher eating the detention slip.

"Just one more time" Miko said "the look on his face is priceless" she started laughing again at Mr Green's face as he chewed the detention slip. When it was over she handed Jack back his phone, after making him promise to send her a copy. "Nice going Arcee" she looked to the former two wheeler sitting across from her "That jerks always giving me a hard time".

Arcee raised an eyebrow "Does he give you a hard time because hes a jerk or because you don't pay attention?"

Miko shrugged "Both I guess, but mostly the first part" she said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Raf noticed Arcee wasn't eating "You okay Arcee?"

"I'm fine its just" she poked her food with her fork "this food doesn't look like food".

"That's the cafeteria special surprise they serve once a week" Raf explained.

"The surprise is that it hasn't killed anyone yet" Miko added.

Arcee knew that she was kidding, but looking down at the food before she was starting to think otherwise.

"Don't worry Arcee it isn't poisoness" Jack assured her. Arcee poked her food again but her fork wouldn't come out, she pulled harder and ended up lifting her whole tray which the special surprise was now stuck to. Jack took the tray and moved it as far away down the table as he could "But you should probably still avoid it, we'll all share lunches today right guys?" he looked to Miko and Raf who nodded and proceeded share their food.

"Thanks guys, but remember its Sadie when we're in public" she reminded them.

The rest of the school day passed without incident, Arcee didn't really learn anything except in history class. She had to had to admit some of human history was interesting while some of it bored her to the point she almost fell asleep. As they walked outside when school was over they heard a familiar odnockus voice "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" they turned to see Vince with a few other guys and from the look of it they were giving him a hard time.

"Come on admit it" one of them said "You got your ass kicked by a girl" he laughed.

Vince spun around and pointed his finger at him "Listen, she kicked me in the crotch and then kicked me in the face while I was down. If she hadn't caught me off guard I would have taught that bitch a lesson" he said.

A voice got their attention "Is that right?" Vince turned around to see Sadie standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"I just started going here" Arcee answered "Now what was that you were saying about you teaching me a lesson?" Arcee smirked seeing him getting angrier. Jack and Raf were standing close by hoping this didn't escalate, Miko on the other hand had her phone out hopping record Vince getting his ass kicked.

"Lucky for you I'm in a hurry" he said taking out his car keys. "See that" he smirked pointing to a black car flames parked in front of them "That's my ride, jealous?"

"Wow you have an ugly car with an ugly paint job to match your ugly face and ugly personality, yeah I'm real jealous" Arcee said smirking as Vince's face became twice as angry as before. As Arcee walked in front of the car she couldn't help but use one last insult "You know a guy constantly shows off a big flashy car" she turned her head to look at Vince "Seems to me that somebody's compensating for something" she had heard it on TV and even though Arcee 't know what it meant, she knew it extremely pissed off any guy who heard it. The look on Vince's face told Arcee it had done the trick as she looked away laughing.

That was the last straw for Vince, he was sick of this girl giving him crap and now she was gonna pay for it. He stepped forward, pulled his fist back and swung at her. But before he even got close Arcee's arm shot up and caught Vince's fist, Arcee turned her head and smirked at his shocked expression. Arcee swung her other arm around and punched him right in the stomach causing him to stumble back, before he could recover Arcee delivered a powerful kick into Vince's face knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

Jack, Miko, Raf and the guys Vince was with all began laughing at the ass kicking Vince had just received, Arcee looked at him on the ground holding his face and smirked. When Vince had hit on her the last time she wanted to knock that smug look off his face more than usual, but she remembered Optimus'es rule about Autobots never harming humans. Then it hit her, she wasn't an Autobot anymore so that didn't apply to her. So now she was free to kick that smug jerks ass whenever he tried something, she turned away from him and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Vince took his hands way revealing a bloody nose, he saw a large rock on the ground next to him, he picked it up and after getting to his feet threw it at the back of Arcee's head. Luckily Jack had seen him pick up the rock and managed to grab Arcee's hand and pull her out of the way, the rock just missed her head a struck the windshield of Vince's car leaving a big crack in the glass.

"MY CAR!" Vince screamed as he over to is car.

Arcee hadn't been expecting that, she had let her gaurd down and if it hadn't been for Jack that rock would have hit her "Thanks Jack".

Jack simply smiled "Hey I've always got your back".

"That was AWESOME!" Miko cried out as she and Raf rushed over "I caught the whole thing" she played the recording. Miko had been wanting to see Arcee beat up Vince since she heard about what happened at the mall, now she not only saw and recorded the ass kicking she also got Vince breaking his own windshield with a rock. That part had been the icing on the cake for her. Miko then noticed something and got a smirk on her face "Sadie's out danger Jack, I think you can let go of her hand now".

Jack blinked and looked down to see he was still holding Arcee's, he pulled away as a blush formed on his cheeks "Sorry".

He then heard a noise, he looked to see Miko holding up her phone "Your looking a little red there Jack" she showed Jack the picture she'd taken of him blushing.

"MIKO!" he tried to grab the phone but wasn't fast enough.

"Guys" Raf got their attention "Our rides are here" he pointed towards Bumble Bee and Bulkhead in their vehicle forms waiting for them.

"Alright lets go" Jack said.

They didn't get more than a couple of steps before a voice stopped them "HOLD IT!" They turned to se Vince storm over to them "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL ONE OF YOU PAYS FOR A NEW WINDSHIELD!" he shouted.

"You break your own windshield and you expect us to pay for it, not gonna happen" Jack said firmly.

"LISTEN DARBY …" before Vince could continue a voice cut him off.

"Is there a problem here?" everyone turned to see Principle Williams walking over to them "Anyone care to explain this?" he said calmly.

"I'll tell you what happened" Vince came forward pointing at Arcee "That bitch kicked me in the face and might have broken my nose".

The Principle raised an eyebrow "Really, because I happened to see your little dispute and it seemed to me that you tried to punch her from behind. I'd call breaking your nose self defence" he said.

"What?" Vince said shocked "Well then what about my windshield, its her fault its broken" he pointed to Arcee again.

Principle Williams expression didn't change "If I recall correctly, you were the one who threw the rock. You can't blame her for not letting a rock hit her in the head" he replied. Vince tried to come up with an argument but the Principle wasn't interested "Go home Vince, before you make an even bigger fool of your self".

Vince grit his teeth and stormed over to his car, getting in he started the engine and gave the group a dirty look before driving off. The guys he was with chose that moment to leave while everyone was distracted.

"Thanks for your help Principle Williams" Arcee said.

The Principle smiled "No thanks nessacery, it didn't look like you needed much help anyway. If he gives you anymore trouble feel free to defend yourself".

Hearing this Arcee raised an eyebrow "Are you giving me permission to beat up Vince?" she asked.

To that he gave a chuckle "No Sadie, you see I have a saying. Never throw the first punch, but always throw the last punch" then he began walking away. Principle Williams paused and looked back "See you tomorrow everyone, I hope you had a good first day Sadie" with that he got in his car and drove off.

Autobot Base  
Upon entering the base as soon as their passengers stepped out Bulkhead and Bumble Bee returned to robot mode. Optimus approached them "How was your first day of school Arcee?" he asked.

"Not bad" Arcee replied "Some of It was actually kind of fun" she added thinking of humiliating that math teacher and beating up Vince again.

"I am pleased to hear that" the Prime smiled.

"Everyone gather round" Ratchet announced "We have some news".

Once everyone had gathered around Optimus spoke "Our recent battle with the Decepticons has made it clear that we are now at a great disadvantage and now that they possess the Mass Shifter, the battles ahead will be more difficult. For that reason I have contacted Wheeljack and asked him to assist us" he finished.

"ALRIGHT" Bulkhead yelled excited "JACKIE'S COMIN".

"How long before he gets here" Miko asked. She loved it when Wheeljack would come to the base.

"He should be arriving any minute" Ratchet answered.

A moment later the sound of a car engine got their attention causing them all to turn towards the entrance tunnel. A white car with green and red on the hood and doors came into view before transforming into a mech Ratchets size with white armour with pieces of red and green in places, Weeljack of the Wreckers. He looked at team Prime and smiled "Miss me?"

"Jackie!" Bulked rushed to his fellow Wrecker "How ya bin?"

"You know scraping Cons, blowing stuff up" Weeljack shrugged "The usual". He then turned to Optimus "You said you needed me to fill in for Arcee, what happened to her?" he asked.

"See for yourself" Arcee interrupted.

Weeljack looked to the raised area to see an unfamiliar human, a moment later he recognised the voice "Arcee?"

"In the flesh" Arcee said "literally".

Wheeljack was rarely surprised, but this he did not see coming. "You different, you lose some weight?" he joked.

"Ha, ha" Arcee said sarcastically "I had a run in with a damaged Reformatting Module".

"I am currently working on repairing the Module" Ratchet said.

"Something that can turn an Autobot human must be some serious tech, you sure you can handle that Doc? Wheeljack smirked.

Ratchet narrowed his optics "I'll have you know I've already analysed the damage and I will have it functional again within a few weeks and be able to return Arcee to her Cybertronion form" he retorted.

"Until then" Optimus stepped forward "Will stay and aid us?"

Wheelejack grinned "Well I never turn down a chance to scrap some cons so sure I'll stay" he said much to the delight of Bulkhead and Miko. "But just until the Doc fixes the Module" he added smiling at the annoyed look on Ratchets faceplate.

"But until then" everyone turned to see Bulkhead with a ball of crushed metal in his hand "Its time for some lobbing" with that he threw the ball at Wheeljack, he caught it but the impact pushed him back.

"Nice lob" Weeljack said "But the idea is to put some power into it" he threw it at Bulkhead with the same result. The two Wreckers moved further away from the group and continued their game.

"This is gonna be fun!" Miko said moving closer.

"Hey Arcee" Jack said getting her attention "Are you okay with all this?" he asked referring to Wheelejack filling in for her.

"I don't know" Arcee sighed "We do need his help, but it feels like I've just been replaced on the team" she said looking at the ground.

"Arcee your not being replaced, Wheelejack just here until your back to normal" he assured her. Jack then put a hand on her shoulder "Look Arcee in the time I've known you I've learned two things. One never get you angry" he noticed her eyes narrow slightly "Second, you are one of a kind and irreplaceable" he said.

Hearing his words Arcee suddenly felt her face growing warm as a slight blush began to form, Arcee gave Jack a smile "Thanks Jack".

Jack saw Arcee's smile and realised he had seen it before, after their first encounter with Airachnid. When Arcee had called him fearless and she had that same smile. Then for just a moment Arcee's human form seemed to fade away, replaced by her natural Autobot form her face still wearing that smile. Jack was surprised and blinked, when his eyes opened Arcee was still human "What was that?" he thought to himself.

Arcee hadn't noticed this and looked toward the Bulkhead and Wheelejack "Its definitely going an interesting few weeks at the base" Arcee said.

"If the base survives" Ratchet said holding some kind of device in his hand "My lab barely survives one Wrecker, with two here I don't know if the base will still be standing".

"Come on Ratchet" Jack spoke up "don't you think you exaggerating a little?"

At that exact moment Bulkhead threw the ball too much to the left causing it to miss Wheeljack and head straight for Ratchet. "RATCHET INCOMING!" he yelled.

Ratchet turned so the ball just missed him, but tore the top of the device he was holding. As the ball smashed into the wall Ratchet looked down at his ruined device "BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT! The medic yelled.

"Then again, you might be right" Jack admitted.

**And that's chapter 11, I hope you all enjoyed it. I came up with Principle Williams and Walter Green the math teacher since there was no teachers or the Principle shown in the show. Arcee has her first day of high school and humiliates two smug jerks. Wheelejack agrees to stay at the base and five minutes later a piece of Ratchets equipment gets broken. And for those of you wondering about Jack seeing Arcee as an Autobot for a moment. It was in his head and as for why, I let you use your imagination.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to take a moment to say thanks to my friend Number1PrimeFan who was a great help in writing this chapter. I highly recommend checking out his stories, they're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter twelve**

It had been a week since Arcee had started school and Wheeljack had temporarily relocated to the base to serve as her temporary replacement. Bulkhead and Miko had been loving every minute of it. Miko loved hearing any of Wheeljack's old Wrecker stories or hearing about what he's been up to since they last saw him. Bulkhead was happy his old buddy around and to do some serious lobbing. This proved to be a problem for Ratchet as the flying metal ball broke three pieces of his equipment. By end the medic looked like he was about to literally blow a fuse, he then banned lobbing from the commanded room forcing them to use one of the large rooms in the lower levels of the base. That didn't bother them to much and they always laughed whenever Miko showed them the picture she managed to snap of the very angry look on Ratchets faceplate.

Wheelejack had also brought information, since they last saw him he had found several Decepticon energon mines. For the past week they had been scoping out some of there locations deciding which one to raid and how to do it. They were able to get the layout of the mines thanks to Raf who came up with the idea to attach a camera to his remote controlled car and sending it in to the mines, the Decepticons never even noticed it.

Arcee had adjusted to certain parts of school life more easily than others. The work she was given she could do quickly and without even trying, Arcee had to make it perfectly clear to Miko that she wouldn't do any of her homework for her. Something Arcee had noticed was that a lot of the boys would stare at her, she understood by human standards she was attractive but the staring did get annoying. Although there were times she noticed Jack would stare at her for a moment, instead of feeling annoyed it made her feel good because it meant Jack thought she was attractive.

Arcee was getting books from her locker when someone approached her "Hey Sadie" Arcee turned to see a boy she recognised from some of her classes.

"Hi, its Kevin right?" Arcee responded.

"Yeah, listen I'm having a little party tonight at my place, you interested?" Kevin asked.

Arcee thought about it for a moment, she'd never been to a human party before and the whole reason she was here was to learn about being human. But she had Jack with her every step of the way and she didn't feel like changing that. "Can I bring a guest?" Arcee asked.

"Sure" Kevin said "The more the merrier" he then gave her his address and the time the party started "See you tonight Sadie" Kevin said as he walked away.

A moment later Jack arrived "Hey Sadie" he used her cover name in case anyone overhear them "You ready for gym?

Arcee gave him a smile "Are ready for a party?"

The Gym  
Everyone had changed into their gym clothes and were currently standing in a straight line. When Arcee had come out of the locker room Jack couldn't help but notice how her gym shorts showed off her legs. Luckily he stopped staring before Arcee noticed, now he trying take his mind off it by talking "So you excited about the party?" Jack asked.

"I actually am" Arcee replied. After she had told Jack about the party and that he was coming as her guest. Jack wasn't really interested, but he knew it would be good for Arcee and he wanted to keep an eye on her.

The Gym doors opened and a tall well built man in a tracksuit walked in, Coach Brown "Alright everyone get ready because today" he held up a red rubber ball "we're playing DODGE BALL!" he announced causing the class to groan. He then split the class into two teams "Remember Dodge ball only three rules; One, you get hit your out. Two, catch a thrown ball and the throwers out and someone from your team comes back on. And finally" Coach Brown's eyes narrowed "NO MERCY!" he shouted.

Once the whistle blew the game was on, dodge balls were flying as everyone tried not to get hit. Thanks to centuries of fire fights Arcee was able to dodge the balls with grace unlike the rest of her team including Jack who got hit in the side of his head. Soon Arcee was the only one left on her team against three jocks from the football team and they all had overconfident smirks on their faces.

"Three of us against one little girl, I almost feel bad" the jock on right laughed to the other two. The moment he turned his head back a ball hit him in the face so hard he fell backwards dropping his own ball which bounced crossing the line to Arcee's side as she was already running towards it. One of the remaining jocks ran forward as well, just before he reached the line he threw his ball at Arcee who had went down to pick the other ball. The moment Arcee grabbed the ball she jumped causing the thrown ball to go under her, the jock looked up Arcee in the air with his mouth hanging open right before Arcee's ball hit him in the face knocking him down his back.

The remaining jock had been shocked to see his two team mates taken down so easily, but then he realised something that made his overconfident smirk return. He still had his ball and there were none left on her side. He held up his ball and looked at Arcee "Game over" with that he threw the ball with all his strength.

Arcee didn't even blink as the ball came at her, as it came close her arm shot up and grabbed it and spun around in a full 360 degree spin throwing it back. The jock saw the ball coming and lifted his arms to shield his face from the ball, unfortunately for him when Arcee threw the ball it went lower and ended up hitting his groin. The jock dropped to his knees and let out a high pitched noised before falling on his side holding his injured privates.

The rest he class were wide eyed at seeing her take the jocks down so easily. Jack was the only one not surprised, he knew the jocks didn't stand a chance and from the smile he saw on Arcee's face he knew she was having fun.

The whistle blew bringing attention to coach Brown "Smith" he called referring to Arcee "That was brutal," then he smiled "Nicely done as I said before no mercy." He then faced the class "Aright before we finish I want five laps of the gym. That means everyone!" he added looking to the still downed jock.

As the class was doing laps Jack caught up with Arcee "I take it you had fun"

Arcee smiled at him "A blast".

A few hours after school Jack and Acree were walking towards the address Kevin had given Arcee earlier, luckily it was wasn't to far from Jack's house they were able to walk. Soon they reached a large two story house from which they could hear music "I think we've got the right place" he said before turning to the former two wheeler "Listen Arcee before we go in we need talk about something".

"Okay, go ahead" Arcee said.

"Theres a good chance Vince might be at this party and after what happened last time he's gonna be trouble" Jack said.

Arcee folded her arms "Are you saying I shouldn't beat him up again?"

"Oh no I'm just saying don't be the one who starts it" Jack said "Remember what Principle Williams said don't throw the first punch, throw the last punch. As long as Vince starts it you can kick his ass as much as you want" he finished.

Arcee smiled "Works for me".

With that settled they approached the house and rang the doorbell, a moment later the door opened revealing Kevin himself "Hey Sadie you made it" he said happily.

"Hi Kevin" Arcee returned the greeting "This is my friend Jack, you probably know him from school" she gestured to Jack who simply raised his hand in greeting.

"Oh yeah, hi Jack" Kevin was a little disappointed. When Arcee had asked if she could bring a guest he thought she meant a female guest, hopefully as hot as she was. But Kevin wasn't going to dwell on it "Come on in" he gestured them inside.

There was loud music, flashing lights, a table with food and drinks and dozens of teenagers who were chatting, dancing or just hanging out. Everything you would expect from a from a teenage house party.

Jack looked to Arcee "Shall we?"

"Lets" Arcee answered.

They proceeded to explore the party, talking with different people. Many of the guys flirted with Arcee even the ones who had a girl with them, they all received elbow to the ribs from their dates. They stayed together the whole time and eventually found themselves at the snack table "You know these parties are not all there cracked up to be" Jack said taking a sip of his drink "What do you think Sadie?" No answer "Sadie?" he turned to see Arcee helping her self to a plate of nachos "SADIE" he said louder.

Arcee stopped eating and faced Jack with a mouth full of nachos, after a few moments of chewing she swallowed them and spoke "What?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Still having some trouble some self control problems I see".

Arcee sighed "Yeah. I can handle fruits, vegetables and simple stuff. But I seem to have a problem with anything sweet or salty and especially junk food" she finished.

"Hey you've only had your sense of taste for less than two weeks, controlling it isn't easy" he finished off his drink "I'm gonna head to the bathroom, you gonna be okay till I get back?"

Arcee raised an eyebrow "I've fought Decepticons for centuries I think I can survive a high school party on my own for a few minutes" she said.

Jack gave her a smile and headed up the stairs out of view. Arcee looked at the party around her and sighed, she had been expecting better. The guys she talked to just tried to hit on her and girls just talked about nonsense and she didn't care for the music. "At least the foods good" Arcee thought to herself as she took a drink from the table, after a sip she pulled it away "Whoa, that's strong" she said.

"Sadie" Arcee turned around to see Sierra.

"Oh hi Sierra" Arcee greeted her "Long time no see" referring to their meeting in the movie theatre.

"Yeah, you know we haven't had a chance to talk since you came to the high school" she started leading Arcee towards the kitchen which wasn't so crowded. They took a seat at the table "So, what do think of the high school?"

"Its okay" Arcee said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well you certainly made a name for yourself" Sierra said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sierra asked "On your first day you made the you solved Mr Green impossible math question and made him eat the detention slip he gave you. Then you beat up Vince, apparently for the second time and broke his windshield".

"I didn't break his windshield" Arcee cut her off "He through a rock at the back of my head, Jack saw it coming and pulled me out of the way and it broke the windshield. No matter how he tells it, it was his own fault".

"Thats something I wanted to ask you" Sierra said in a lower voice "Whats the deal with you and Jack?"

This caught Arcee off guard "What do you mean?"

"Your always with him" Sierra said bluntly "Whether its at school or in town you two are always together"

"We're friends" Arcee said simply

"Just friends" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

Arcee rolled her eyes "Okay really close friends but that's it" she said taking another sip. "Jack is a really amazing guy" she said looking at he cup in her hand feeling surprisingly relaxed "He even let me sleep in his bed".

Sierra's eyes widened in stock "What? You sleep in his bed".

Arcee nodded "Yeah ever since I started living with him".

This just increased the girls shock "Wait your living with him"

"That's what I just said" Arcee's voice was off, she took another sip of her drink completely unaware of the effect it was taking on her.

Jack had just come back downstairs to the snack table to find Arcee gone "Relax Jack" he told himself "Arcee can handle anything thats thrown at her". He grabbed a drink off the table but as soon as he tried it he nearly spit it out "Ergh what the" he held up the cup and sniffed it, he instantly go the strong smell of alcohol. Jack put the cup down and sniffed a couple more "Someone spiked the drinks" he said shocked. Then something occurred to him, Arcee could have taken one of the spiked drinks and he had no idea she could handle alcohol. Jack needed to find her fast, he went to the closest people a guy with his arm around a girl "Hey" he got their attention "Have either of you seen Sadie?"

"No I just got here" the girl said.

"Whats she look like?" the guy asked.

Jack raised his hand "Shes this tall, has black hair and blue eyes". Jack saw the blank look on his face and remembered that teenage boys don't usually look at a girls hair or eyes "She was wearing jeans, a black jacket and had an extremely hot body".

"Oh her! I saw her go into the kitchen with Sierra" he said.

The girl he was with threw his arm off her "You were looking at her body" she said angrily.

As the guy tried to come up with a reply Jack headed to the kitchen, he walked in to see Sierra and Arcee at the table "Maybe I was worried for nothing" he thought to himself.

Sierra looked at him surprised and Arcee looked at him with big smile on her face "Hey partner" she said in a slurred voice. She stood up only to lose her balance and fall forward, luckily Jack was there to catch her.

"Maybe not" Jack thought as he looked at the table and saw three empty cups where Arcee had been sitting.

"Jack" Sierra stood up.

"Oh hi Sierra" he said "Whats up?"

"Sadie says she lives with you, is that true?" she asked.

Jacks eyes widened "Well you see our families are friends so shes staying with us while goes to the high school" luckily Jack had read Arcee's cover story.

Sierra raised an eyebrow "She also said she sleeps in your bed".

"Oh well um, that's just me being a gentleman, I sleep on the couch and give her the bed" Jack was surprised he could think so quickly.

"Its a lot nicer than the garage" Arcee said suddenly surprising Sierra and shocking Jack "The bed is really comfy, sleeping on that is a lot better than powering down in vehic…".

"OKAY I think its time to get you home" Jack cut her off before she said something he couldn't explain. He put Arcee's arm around his shoulder so he could support her "Listen Sierra someone spiked the drinks on the table and clearly Sadie can't handle alcohol very well so I'm just gonna take her home now" he explained very quickly.

But before he could leave Arcee spoke up again "Your taking me somewhere, thats new" her voice still slurred "Normally you're the one who rides me everywhere".

Jacks eyes nearly widened so much they nearly popped out of his head, he knew Arcee meant riding her in her vehicle mode. But he also knew it just sounded, he looked to Sierra who was standing there wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. "Shes just a little drunk, she doesn't know what shes talking about" he said hoping she would buy it.

Arcee looked up at Jack "Yes I do, remember our first time in the parking l…" she was cut off when Jack put a hand over her mouth.

"OKAY WE GOTTA GO!" Jack said loudly hopping Arcee got the message to stop talking. He turned to Sierra "See you later, watch out for the spiked drinks" and with that he exited the kitchen as quickly as he could while still supporting Arcee and left Sierra standing there shocked.

Jack managed to get Arcee outside before anyone could ask why he was supporting her. Once on the sidewalk he took out his cell phone to call some at base to come and bring them back to his house, but before he dialled he looked at Arcee and wondered if maybe he shouldn't call. Tomorrow Arcee could be really embarrassed if someone saw her like this, he let out a breath and put his phone away before starting toward home with Arcee.

It took longer to get home since Jack had been supporting Arcee the whole way there but they were finally at the house. They took a couple of steps towards the door before Arcee nearly dropped to her knees "Arcee whats wrong?"

"I don't know" Arcee said surprised "I can't move my legs anymore".

Jack sighed "Just when I thought things were getting easier, hold on Arcee" with that he put his arms under Arcee and lifted her up bridle style, she put her arms around his neck and he carried over to the house. After awkwardly getting his key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and entered being careful not hit Arcee's head off the door frame then shut the door behind them.

As Jack walked into the living room he looked at the former two wheeler in his arms who seemed to be dozing off, he had to admit Arcee being all tipsy was kind of funny. But since he was looking at Arcee he didn't see the pair shoes on floor causing him to trip over them and lose his balance going forward, luckily Jack managed to turn before he fell so landed on the couch.

The landing seemed to stir Arcee who was now sitting in Jack's lap "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah Arcee we're home" he said closing his eyes and letting out a breath glad that the nights craziness was over.

"Mmmmm" this noise caused Jack eyes to snap open, he looked down to see Arcee snuggling up to him with her head on his chest.

"Ah Arcee, what are you doing?" nervousness present in his voice.

Arcee looked up at him "I don't know" she smiled "But I like it" she said before snuggling closer.

Jack could feel his face turning red and stood up "Okay Arcee time for bed!" he carried Arcee to his bed room and set her down on the bed, but when he tried to stand up straight he noticed Arcee still had her arms around his neck "Um, Arcee I need you to let go now".

Arcee was quite for a moment before speaking "I don't want to let go" then without warning Arcee rolled over pulling Jack onto the bed with her and ended up on top of him still snuggling up to him.

Jack actually felt his face turn several more shades of red and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might actually burst out of his chest "Things cant get worse" he thought to himself.

It was then he heard a noise he recognised as the garage door opening which meant one thing "MOMS HOME!" Jack said in panic while cursing himself for tempting fate. He tried to push Arcee off but it seemed that even while inebriated Arcee was still pretty strong. While trying to break her grip one of Jack's hand brushed against her side causing Arcee to let out a laugh, Jack saw this and touched her side again making her laugh "Can't be" he thought to himself "Arcee's ticklish". He then heard the garage door closing, rather than let his mother see this and try and explain the situation Jack began tickling Arcee's sides making her laugh uncontrollably. Once her grip loosened enough Jack was able to push Arcee off him and onto the bed before jumping off it to his feet. After taking several breaths to calm himself Jack noticed Arcee had fallen asleep with her head on the pillow, he pulled the blankets up on her and headed to the door. As he walked out he turned to look at Arcee's sleeping form "Good night Arcee" he said before closing the door.

In the kitchen June had just made her self some coffee when she saw Jack "Hi honey" she said warmly "How was the party?"

"It was okay" Jack shrugged his shoulders "Those parties are totally overrated".

"Did Arcee have a good time?" June asked.

"Well she liked the food" Jack decided to leave out the parts about Arcee accidentally getting drunk and what she said to Sierra "She was kinda tiered so she decided to go to bed early".

June smiled "Well knowing Arcee she'll be right as rain in the morning" she said walking into the living room.

Jack's eyes looked to his room "I wouldn't be so sure".

The next morning as Arcee awoke she was instantly hit with intense throbbing headache "What the scrap" she said holding her head with both hands, this was even worse than the headache she got when she first woke up after being changed. Suddenly the alarm clock next to the bed started ringing, Arcee covered her ear as each ring was like a thunder clap in her head. She tried turning it off but the snooze button wasn't working, growing more irritated she banged her fist against it. Finally having enough Arcee grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall smashing it on impact.

A moment later the door opened and Jack entered carrying a glass of orange juice in his hand. He noticed his clock lying in pieces on the floor "I've felt like doing that a lot of times" he said.

"Sorry" Arcee apologised.

"No worries I needed a new one anyway, how are you feeling?" he asked even though he had a good idea.

Arcee put both hands on her head "It feels like there are grenades going off in my head. LOTS of grenades".

Jack smiled sympathetically "I though as much so I made you some juice" he handed her the glass which she started to drink slowly.

After a few sips she stopped and looked at Jack "What happened last night?"

"Wait you don't remember" Jack said surprised.

"I remember going to the party, it was kind of boring" Arcee said as she tried to recall last nights events. "Sierra came up to me wanting to talk and …" Arcee paused "That's it, that's the last thing I remember".

Jack let out a sigh of relief, Arcee had no memory of what happened when they got home "Someone spiked the drinks with alcohol, then you drank too much you got drunk. That's why your head hurts so much, its called a hangover" Jack explained.

"How long will it last?" she asked.

Jack thought for a moment "A couple of hours I think".

Arcee let out a groan and drank the rest of her orange juice "Thanks Jack, I'm gonna go clean my self up" she handed him the glass and head to the bathroom. As she prepared the shower she tried to remember what happened the previous night, but it only seemed to intensify her hangover. But one thing she knew was something happened after they got home, even though she couldn't remember any of it Arcee knew what ever happened she had really liked it and didn't want to stop. As another pain hit her one thought was going through Arcee's mind "Never again".

Later Wheeljack pulled up at the house, Jack and Arcee got in and he headed for the base "Thanks for the lift Wheelejack" Jack said.

"No problem" the Wrecker replied "You okay Arcee?" even in vehicle form he could see Arcee holding her head.

"I'll be fine, eventually" she said "So how was first week at base?"

"When I agreed to stay at the base I hadn't counted on it being so quite" Wheeljack said "I haven't taken any cons down since I got here".

"Only you would complain about their being no Decepticons to fight" Jack laughed "Well you and Miko" he added.

"What about the energon raids you and the others have been planning?" Arcee asked.

"A little too much planning" he said "We've got the layout and we know how many cons are. We bust in, scrap the drones and take the energon Wrecker style".

Arcee folded her arms "Wrecker style usually involves explosions, considering theres going to be tonnes of energon there I'd Wrecker style should be avoided". Wheeljack didn't respond and Arcee smirked at her small victory.

Once they reached the base Jack and Arcee got out allowing Wheeljack to transform into robot mode, the noise of which made Arcee grab her head in pain. Jack saw this "Whats wrong Arcee?"

Arcee put her hands down "Anything even kind of loud is severally hurting my head".

Jack knew the problem, her hangover was still going "All you need to do is avoid loud noises" he said as they climbed the ladder to the raised area "That shouldn't be too hard".

Before Arcee could reply a loud noise spread through the command room causing Arcee to grab her head in pain. She and Jack looked down to see Miko strumming away at her guitar "ALRIGHT" the young girl yelled "Everybody's here so lets get this PARTY STARTED!"

Arcee continued to hold her head "Miko's voice feels like someone drilling into brain!"

Ratchet who had been working at the console looked at her "Welcome to my world".

**And that's chapter 12, I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out and I hope everyone had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody, I'd like make an announcement, I recently attended a Taekwondo grading and I have been promoted from Yellow Belt to Green Tip. I've posted the order of the belt rankings on my profile to show how you go up the ranks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter 13**

Within a large cavern several Decepticons were at work mining energon, the life blood of all Cybertronians. They were using lasers to cut through the glowing blue crystals and gather them up.

They were so busy they didn't notice a small remote controlled car enter and began driving around the cavern. On top of the car was a small camera that was streaming video to Raf's laptop not to far away. Since Raf had to be in a certain range to control the car he had bridged over with Optimus, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they were currently hiding on a hill in front of the cavern entrance out hidden from sight by the trees of the surrounding forest.

"Okay theres one guard at the entrance and five guards located above the miners" Raf said examining the screen "Theres the computer console and theres the energon they've mined" he showed the bots a pile of energon cubes stacked up and ready for transport.

"Well done Rafael" Optimus said to the young boy before activating his comlink "Ratchet, activate the groundbridge" having Raf assist them in scouting out the cavern was one thing, but it was too dangerous to have him here during the raid.

The swirling green vortex appeared and Raf grabbed his laptop "Good luck guys" he said before entering the portal which closed behind him.

Optimus looked down at the drone guarding the entrance "We need to silence the guard before we enter the mine".

"And I know just how to do it" Wheeljack said with a smirk.

The drone was keeping his optics open when he heard a voice "Hey!" he turned to see Wheeljack standing at the other side of the entrance "You know where I can find the nearest fuel depo?"

The drone aimed his weapon at him "DON'T MOVE AUTOBOT!" he yelled. Wheeljack just smirked as Bulkhead jumped out of the trees, the drone turned just in time to see Bulkheads mace smash his faceplate into the ground.

As Bulkhead pulled his mace back revealing the drones crushed head Wheeljack spoke "Just like old times" with that both Wreckers laughed.

With the guard down they entered the cavern quietly, once in side they split into two teams, Optimus and Bumble Bee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, to take out the guards overlooking the miners. Wheeljack snuck up on the first guard and drove his sword right through him, the second guard saw this but before he act Bulkhead grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. The third guard heard a noise and went to investigate, he walked into one of the tunnels and looked both ways for anything strange. Seeing nothing unusual he decided to return to his post, he turned around just in time to see Optimus bring his blade down on him. The remaining two guards were standing next to each other when a small rock rolled inbetween them, they both turned to the tunnel it had come from and after nodding to each other they activated their blasters approached the tunnel. They jumped in the tunnel each facing one way looking for any threat, but the threat was actually above them. With great difficulty Bumble Bee had been able to hold on to the roof of the tunnel where the drones couldn't see him, he was directly above them and right between them. As the drones turned to each other Bumble Bee dropped down activating his blasters as he landed, before the drones could act he raised both arms and blasted both cons in their faceplates. Bumble Bee walked out of the tunnel and saw the others where the guards were but still out of sight from the miners, they each signalled that the guards had been neutralised.

One of the miners looked up to see the guards gone "Hey where'd they go? he yelled causing the other miners to stop working and looked around with no guards in sight.

Before any of them could act the drone who spoke up was shot from behind, the other drones turned to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack sliding down the cavern wall blasting at them. When the drones returned fire two more of them were shot from behind by Optimus and Bumble Bee sliding down the opposite wall. With fire coming from both sides the drones were dropping like flies, one of them made a run for the computer console call for reinforcements. Bulkhead saw the drone and knew he had to stop him, seeing a large drill next to him gave the Wrecker an idea. The drone dodged blaster fire as he neared the console, but just as he reached it he heard a noise from above him. He looked up to see the drill fly through the air at him, the drill hit crushing the drone and the console.

With the last of the Decepticons down Wheeljack deactivated his mouth guard "I see you haven't lost your touch" he said looking at Bulkhead's handy work.

"You better believe it Jackie" Bulkhead laughed.

With the last of the Decepticons down Optimus activated his comlink "Ratchet the cavern is clear, activate the ground bridge". Moments later the portal appeared and surprisingly Ratchet came through it.

"Arcee suggested five Autobots could move more energon than four, so I left Rafael in charge of operating the ground bridge" he explained.

They proceeded to take the energon cubes and carry them through the portal and back to base. As Bumble Bee was about to pick up a few he stopped as if realising something and ran off to the side "Bumble Bee what are you doing? Ratchet asked. The scout picked up something off the ground and ran through the portal, once back at base he walked to Raf and opened his servo to reveal Raf's remote controlled car they had used to scope out the cavern.

"You brought it back!" the young said excited "Thanks Bee" he thanked the scout who beeped in return.

The Nemesis  
Inside the warships command centre Megatron stood above the Decpticons who were working on the consoles, all was quite until one of the vehicons spoke up "Lord Megatron, we may have a situation".

"What is it? Megatron asked.

"One of our mining sites was supposed to send a progress report but never did, I tried contacting the site but theres no response" the vehicon explained.

Megatron's instincts told him this the work of the Autobots, they had limited access to energon so stealing energon from his mines was not unexpected "Dreadwing!"

The blue mech stepped forward "Yes lord Megatron".

"Take Airachnid and Knock Out and investigate the mine. If there is a problem, remove it" Megatron's optics narrowed as he spoke.

Dreadwing bowed "As you wish lord Megatron" and left the room to find Knock Out and Airachnid. He didn't have to go far, he found them arguing in the hallway.

"Its called style Airachnid" Knock Out said in his usual arrogant tone "Some of us have it" he gestured to himself "and some don't" he gestured to her.

"Really, is that the same style that resulted in you pinned under an unconscious Breakdown on your last mission" Airachnid smirked.

"Your in no position to talk about my last mission considering how yours went" her smirk went away and her optics narrowed, Knock Out laughed "I thought the spider catches the bug, not the bug traps the spider in her own web" he stopped laughing when Airachnid slammed him against the wall "HEY WATCH THE FINISH!".

Airachnid brought up her extra limbs, the sharp blades inches away from Knock Out's faceplate "I'll do more than just ruin your finish!" she threatened.

"ENOUGH!" Dreadwing yelled getting their attention, Airarchnid gave Knock Out a warning look before releasing him. "There is a situation at one of our energon mines, lord Megatron has ordered me take you two and investigate" the two of them nodded.  
Dreadwing activated his comlink "Soundwave prepare the ground bridge to the mine".

Inside the Cavern  
The bots had moved a large amount of energon to the base, but much still remained so they were working to collect as much as they could. "This is a serious hall" Bulkhead said as he and Bumble Bee lifted a large amount of energon cubes "When we get back we need to celebrate!"

"Perhaps this time you could celebrate without being loud or breaking something?" Ratchet said.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Bulkedhead laughed as he and the scout entered the portal.

Ratchet rolled his optics, but then something caught his optic "OPTIMUS MOVE!" The Prime moved just in time to avoid an energy blast, they all looked up to see Dreadwing and Knock Out jump down.

Knock Out swung his energon prod at Wheeljack who used his swords to defend and counter attack. Dreadwing prepared to fire again but Optimus was able to grab the barrel of the canon and point it upwards as it fired. The shots hit the roof above the cavern entrance causing the stone to collapse sealing the entrance.

Ratchet saw Airachnid jump down but she wasn't joining the fight, she was heading towards the Groundbridge. "Rafael close the groundbridge now" he spoke into his comlink.

"Whats wrong Ratchet?" Raf asked confused.

"The base is about to be breached, close the groundbridge and don't open it again until we contact you!" Ratchet said quickly. Just as Airachnid reached the portal it disappeared in front of her, much to her irritation. The medic let out a sigh of relief, a normal Decpticon in the base would have been a disaster but someone like Airachnid would have been a catastrophe.

Optimus elbowed Dreadwing in the faceplate sending him back, Knock Out jumped back to avoid Wheeljack's swords and Airachnid quickly joined them. The three Autobots and the three Decepticons now stood across from each other "The entrance is sealed and the groundbridge is deactivated, here trapped in here with them" Ratchet said.

"Wrong Doc" Wheeljack said "They're trapped in here with us".

Dreadwing stepped forward "Your attempt to steal Lord Megatrons energon has failed, now this mine shall be your tomb" he readied his canon.

"You might wanna rethink that" Wheeljack said "With your aim your gonna hit the energon. So unless you wanna see a few tonnes of exploding energon up close, you might wanna put your canon down".

Dreadwing's optics narrowed, he knew the Autobot was right. He hustled his canon and brought out his sword "Eliminate the other two, Prime is mine!" with that he charged.

Optimus activated his own blades and blocked Dreadwing's attack before kicking him in the chest knocking him away and swung his blades which in turn were blocked.

"I've got spiderbot" Wheeljack ran forward and jumped into the air, he pointed his swords downwards as he fell to try and impale the assassin.

Airachnid saw him and used her extra limbs to leap out of the way and onto the wall as Wheeljack's swords cut into the ground. "Not bad" she had never seen this Autobot before and she was curious to see what he could do "Catch me if you can" she challenged before climbing into the tunnels. Wheeljack pulled his swords and of the ground and climbed after her.

This left the two medics "Looks like its doctor vs doctor" Knock Out said resting his energon prod on his shoulder.

"Please" Ratchet scoffed "If your considered a doctor then Decepticon standards must be alarmingly low".

Knock Out glared at Ratchet and activated the prod "Lets see about that shall we?" he charged and lunged at Ratchet who had to move quickly to avoid it. "Having trouble old timer?" Knock Out mocked as he twirled his energon prod above his head creating a circle of crackling energy "Can't say I'm surprised…, " he was cut off when Ratchet punched him in the faceplate making him stumble backwards.

"You talk too much!" the old medic said.

Once he recovered Knockout he resumed swinging the energon prod at Ratchet kept dodging, he jabbed it at his leg hopping to disable him. To his surprise Ratchet lifted his leg and slammed his foot down on the non-energised part of the prod, Knock Out was able to hold on but was brought down to ground level. Ratchet then activated the blade in his left hand and delivered a backhand slash to the Decepticons chest making release the prod and step back. Knock Out looked down to see a large cut going the whole way across his chest "You scratched my paint" his shock then turned to anger "PREPARE FOR SURGERY!".

"Ha, I'd be amazed if you could even perform a simple mesh wound repair let alone surgery" Ratchet mocked. Knock Out let out a snarl and activated his weapons, his left hand transformed into a drill and his right into a saw, both of which began spinning.

The sword fight between Optimus and Dreadwing had taken them to the tunnels as they matched each other blow for blow. Dreadwing swung his sword upwards and as Optimus stepped back to avoid it he jumped forward delivering a snap kick to his faceplate making him stumble backwards. When the Prime recovered he saw that Dreadwing had stepped back and had traded his sword for his canon "No energon in here" he said before firing two explosive shells.

Optimus saw the shells coming, but instead of running from them, he transformed and drove straight ahead. The shells flew straight over him before hitting the ground and causing explosions that shook the tunnel. As Optimus neared Dreadwing jumped into the air intending to have the Prime go under him and then blast him. But Optimus was prepared for this, just before he went under Dreadwing he transformed back to robot mode and grabbed his leg, with his added momentum he threw the Decepticon so hard he crashed through the wall of the tunnel and into the next tunnel before falling on his face. "Stay down Dreadwing" Optimus said as he approached "This fight must end".

"This fight will end" Dreadwing picked himself up "WHEN ONE OF US JOINS THE ALLSPARK!" and he charged.

Airachnid was in her six legged form using her agility to dodge Wheeljack's swords and was backed up against the wall. He lunged forward with both his swords but Airachnid jumped and as she went over him she lashed out with one of her limbs leaving a cut across his back. "You have a name Autobot?" she asked as she landed.

"The names Wheeljack" he said as he turned to face her.

"Well tell me Wheeljack, wheres Arcee been hiding?" Airachnid wanted to know why Arcee hadn't been seen in so long and decided to get the information from him.

"Shes the least of your worries right now" Wheeljack readied his swords and charged.

Airachnid started firing webbing at him but Wheeljack used his sword to slice through the webbing "Your good" she said. Before he could reach her Airachnid began drilling into the ground, Wheeljack jumped forward and swung his sword but she was already gone. He took a defensive stance and looked around the tunnel for any sign of the assassin, suddenly he heard a light dinging sound. He saw tiny pebbles falling on his sword from above, he looked up in time see one of Airachnid's extra limbs pop out of the ceiling and strike his faceplate, fortunately his mouthgaurd gave him some protection. Airachnid's top half came out of the hole in the ceiling, all six of her extra limbs came down grabbing Wheeljack and slammed him against the tunnel wall. She then slammed him against the opposite wall before repeating the process twice more, when Airachnid released him she dropped down returning to her two legged form and delivered a round house kick to Wheeljack's faceplate knocking him off his feet and on to his back.

Airachnid smirked "As I said, your good" she shot two webs and stuck his hands to the ground "But not good enough". She approached the downed Wrecker "Alright Wheeljack you can either tell me what I want to know, or" she activated four of her extra limbs "I can cut it out of you". Wheeljack looked up at Airachnid, his mouthgaurd deactivated and to her surprise he was smiling "What are you smiling about?" she asked raising an optic ridge.

"I thought all the cons had gone soft on me, but you've got some fight in you" Wheeljack activated both his blasters and fired through the webs holding his hands letting him break free, changing them back he rolled backwards on to his hands and shot forward driving both feet into Airachind sending her flying backwards. Once he was back on his feet Wheeljack picked up his swords and smirked "This is gonna be fun".

Optimus and Dreadwing had put away their swords and were now in hand to hand combat. Optimus threw a punch which Dreadwing blocked and countered with a right hook that made the Prime turn to the side, he tried to attack again but Optimus came back with an uppercut that actually lifted the con off the ground before punching him in the chest knocking him back. "If you do not stop I will be forced to terminate you" Optimus warned.

Dreadwing glared at him "The same way you did my twin".

"Skyquake was an honourable warrior and I attempted to reason with him but he refused. I regret the part I played in his downfall but if you continue to support Megatrons tyranny, you will suffer the same fate" Optimus finished.

Dreadwing charged and threw a punch which Optimus caught, but he jumped to kick Optimus in the face. He threw another punch but Dreadwing dodged it and slipped around him placing one of his explosive devices on his back "This ends now" he thought to himself. Optimus swung around and back fisted Dreadwing in the faceplate, he swung his other arm forward punching him in the gut making him double over Optimus then rammed the Decepticon face first into the tunnel wall. Dreadwing was disorientated but felt Optimus grab his back and throw him down the tunnel where he skidded to a stop. "Your combat skills are impressive Prime" Dreadwing said as he got up "But the key to victory" he took out a small device similar to a cell phone "is strategy" he smirked as he pushed a button and a beeping noise could be heard in the tunnel.

Optimus was unfazed by the noise "And to strategise, you must know your opponent" he then turned revealing the charge was no longer on his back and transformed to vehicle mode and put some distance between them.

Dreadwings optics widened when saw the charge was gone, then he realised that the beeping was coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the explosive charge now attached to his back, he quickly grabbed the charge removing it from his back and threw it forward. But it didn't get far before it exploded in midair in a powerful fireball that shook the tunnel more than the explosive shells had. Dreadwing was hit by the explosion and sent flying backwards before tumbling as he hit he ground, when he finally stopped he attempted to get up but failed and slipped into unconsciousness.

Optimus transformed robot mode and looked past the flames and scorched rock, after seeing that Dreadwing was down he returned to vehicle mode and headed back to check on Wheeljack and Ratchet.

Airachnid was firing energy blasts from her hands as Wheeljack charged using his swords to deflect the blasts. The Wrecker jumped pointing his swords forward and spun like a corkscrew towards her, the assassin was barely able to duck underneath him as he went over her. When he landed Airachnid smirked "This has been fun, but I'm afraid I have to cut this dance short" she raised both her hands and fired the biggest web she could at him. Wheeljack wasn't impressed and simply cut through the web, but the moment he did Airachnid jumped in from behind the web and drove four of her extra limbs into his shoulders, he let out a yell as she slammed him against the wall. "Game over" she smirked showing her fangs.

Suddenly Wheeljack's head popped up "Gotcha" he twirled his swords upwards and sliced through Airachnid's extra limbs making her scream and pull back. The Wrecker then delivered a roundhouse kick to Airachnids faceplate knocking her off her feet and skidding down the tunnel.

She looked back at the approaching Wrecker "HOW DARE YOU" the assassin shouted.

"I'm a Wrecker" he said casually as a pulled out one of the spiked limbs stuck in his shoulder "Its what I do".

Airachnids optics narrowed, she through up her hand and fired blast at the ceiling causing rock to fall forcing Wheeljack to jump back. When the rocks stopped falling he saw that the assassin had escaped, deactivating his mouth guard he set off to find the others.

Ratchet had been on the defensive, using his blades to defend against Knock Outs saw and drill but he knew he had to go on the offensive. Knock Out threw his drill forward but Ratchet side stepped it and drove his blade into the cons arm making sparks fly.

"AAAAHHH" Knock Out yelled as he pulled away, a moment later the drill stopped spinning and he couldn't restart it "Do you know long this will take to fix WITH ONE HAND!"

"Even one handed that would take no more than fifteen cycles to repair" Ratchet countered "At least for someone who was qualified".

Knock Out snarled as he transformed his drill back into his hand and charged swinging his saw making Ratchet back up to avoid it. He kicked the old medic in the chest knocking him back against the cavern wall and swung his saw down at him, Ratchet had to deactivate his blades to grab Knock Outs arm stopping the saw inches away from his faceplate. "Well this seem familiar" Knock Out referred to when Ratchet was under the effects of the synthetic energon and confronted Megatron only to be nearly offlined. "You know I never was able to figure out that green substance you enhanced yourself with" he said.

Ratchets optics widened "What? But I destroyed it".

"All but a drop" Knock Out corrected "Tell you what, if you tell me what it was and how you made it you might get out of here in one piece" he put more pressure on his saw bringing it closer.

Ratchet remembered something else from his time using the synthetic energon and it was what he needed to get out of this "Get wielded!" he transformed his hand into a wielding tool an lit it against the cons faceplate.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Knock Out screamed as stumbled back holding his faceplate, he balanced against one of the large drilling machines. He took his hand way and looked at his reflection in the blank screen to reveal a large burning mark between his optics. "THAT'S IT!" he turned around to see Ratchet holding his energon prod.

"Relax, its just a scratch" Ratchet said before jabbing the prod into his chest shocking him, when it was pulled it away Knock Out fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice work Doc" Ratchet looked up to see Wheeljack sliding down the wall followed by Optimus "Didn't know you had it in you".

Ratchet tossed the prod away "Well you don't spend centuries as a combat medic without learning a few things".

A noise brought their attention to the cavern entrance, the rocks that were blocking the entrance began to move indicating that someone was trying to get in. They took battle stance in case it was more Decepticons. The rocks suddenly blew apart in a cloud of dust as if something huge had smashed through them, when the dust cleared it revealed Bulkhead and Bumble Bee "What we miss?"

"Just a Decepticon attack" Wheeljack shrugged his shoulders "No big deal".

"Raf said you told him not to open the ground bridge again" he said to Ratchet "We managed to get him to open one on the hill,

Suddenly a ground bridge portal opened at the opposite side of the caver, vehicons began pouring out of it and a voice got everyones attention "NO BLASTERS" they all looked up to see Dreadwing standing above them, his armour scorched from the explosion "You might ignite the energon".

As more vehicons came through the portal Optimus knew it was time to leave "Autobots fall back!" with that they transformed into vehicle mode and sped out of the cavern.

"AFTER THEM!" Dreadwing yelled and the vehicons went after them.

They followed Bumble Bee and Bulkead back to their vantage point where they had sent Raf back to base just as a ground bridge portal appeared, they all sped through it and found themselves back at base.

"What happened?" Arcee asked.

They all returned to robot mode "Yeah, me and Bumble Bee were putting the energon in a storeroom and when we got back the portal was closed".

"Airachnid was about to infiltrate the base through the ground bridge, so we couldn't risk opening another until she and the other Decepticons were subdued" Ratchet explained.

"And all she got was a few arms removed" Wheeljack said.

This caught Arcee's interest "Really, tell me everything".

"That will have to wait" Ratchet interrupted "I need to take a look at your injuries first" referring to the cuts in his shoulders.

"I've had worse" the Wrecker shrugged.

"As the chief medical officer I'll be the judge of that!" Ratchet lead him to the med bay.

"Well despite the Decepticons showing up I call this mission a success" Jack said looking to the energon that was yet to be taken to storage.

"True, but Megatron will no doubt increase the security of the energon mines" Optimus said "Returning to this mine will not be an option".

"I thought as much" they all looked to Wheeljack in the med bay "That's why I left the cons a little something" he said with a smirk.

Inside the Cavern  
The vehicons had returned and were explaining to Dreadwing that they had lost the Autobots when Airachnid arrived "Wheres Knock out?" she asked not out of concern but because she needed treatment.

A groan got their attention as the medic began to wake up "Oh my aching processor". As he got up he spotted something lying behind a large energon crystal, cylindrical in shape with a glowing green ring around the middle. There was a disk on the ring with a glowing circle in it, most of it was red while a little was green, suddenly another part went read and Knock Out realised what it was. "GRENADE!" he shouted before transforming and raced out of the cavern.

Dreadwing transforms into his vehicle mode a jet and since Airachnid could fly properly with her injuries, she jumped onto his back as he blasted out of the cavern. The vehicons started for the exit just at the final part of the ring turned red and the grenade exploded in turn setting off all the energon in the cavern making it all go up in a humongous blue explosion. Only a few of the vehicons managed to get out in time while the rest were caught in the blast.

Dreadwing, Airachnid and Knock stared at the burning pile of rubble that used to be the mine the Knock Out broke the silence "Megatron is not going to be happy about this".

The Nemesis  
"INCOMPETENCE!" Megatron shouted at the three Decepticons before him "Not only were you all defeated, with the mine destroyed we have no idea how much energon has taken!"

"Forgive us Lord Megatron" Dreadwing said "We did not discover the explosive until it was too late. But we still have any many mining operations, the loss of this one will not harm the Decepticon cause".

"The mine is not the problem, the problem is the amount of energon the Autobots had taken" Megatron said in a dangerous tone "One of our greatest advantages over the Autobots is that they have limited access to energon. That is why we cannot allow them to obtain more".

Knock Out spoke up "Please Lord Megatron we've suffered enough for our failure, just look at what they did to us" he gestured to his faceplate.

Megatron was clearly unsympathetic, he gave three of them one last angry look "Now get out of my sight, all of you!"

They bowed their heads and left the command room, Dreadwing went a separate way "This has got to go" Knock Out said running a finger along the mark on his faceplate.

"That can wait" Airachnid said "I have actual injuries for you to treat".

Knock Out smirked "As the ship physician it is in my authority to decide who is treated first and chose, me!" he laughed.

His laughing stopped when Airachnid grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall "Try and again" she said raising one of her sharp fingers an inch away from his optic.

"Then again a few scratches can wait" he said in nervous voice "Cleary your injuries are more urgent".

Airachnid released him "I'm glad you agree" she said in a dangerous sultry voice as she headed to the med bay.

Knock Out glared at her from behind "Psycho!"

Airachnid stopped and turned her head back "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

**That's chapter 13 folks and I hope you all enjoyed the action. When I first started this story I was just a humble guy who thought it would be fun to write a story and share it everyone. Now when I see all the people who reviewed, followed and favourited my story it gives me feeling of pride. I thank you all and I hope you enjoy whats to come ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody its been a while, as I said before a lots been going on and haven't had much time to write. But I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**This story is set after the episode Loose Cannons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters.**

**Transformers Prime: Only Human**  
**Chapter 14**

The base was peaceful, Jack and Arcee were sitting on the couch watching television, Raf and Bumble Bee surfing the web on his laptop while Ratchet was in his lab working on the Reformatting Module and enjoying the peace and quite. The quite was ended when Miko, Bulkhead and Wheeljack entered, the two Wreckers in vehicle mode and Miko riding with Bulkhead. Once Miko stepped out they transformed into robot mode "And that is dune bashing" the young girl said.

"Real fun" Wheeljack said "But I think I'm gonna be cleaning sand out of my actuators for a while".

"I've bin there" Bulkhead said.

"And here I was enjoying the quite" Ratchet spoke up.

Mikos eyes widened as she remembered something, she climbed the ladder and ran over to Ratchet "Hey Ratchet I've got a question".

Ratchet raised an optic ridge "Yes?"

"If the Reformatting Module can turn Autobots into humans, does that mean it can turn humans into Autobots? I mean like born humans" she asked.

Ratchet was a little surprised Miko had asked an intelligent question "Well yes, given that it can do one theres no reason to think couldn't do the other". He then noticed the look on Mikos face as she looked at the module, she was about to speak when Ratchet cut her off "Absolutely not!"

Miko was taken back "You don't know what I was thinking".

"You were thinking that once I repair the module you could use it to transform yourself into a Cybertronian!" the medic stated.

Miko blinked "Wow, I guess you do know what I was thinking" she admitted.

"I do and the answer is no!" Ratchet said folding his arms.

"I gotta agree with Ratchet on this Miko" Bulkhead said stepping closer "It'd be way to dangerous".

"Come on Bulk" she turned to her giant friend "Even if I couldn't go out smashing cons with you it would still be awesome. I could have my own vehicle mode and could go really go dune bashing. Besides with the Reformatting Module I could just change back and forth whenever I want".

Bulkhead thought for a moment "Gotta admit that does sound good" he said.

"I know right" Miko went on "I could even become a real Wrecker".

"You do seem like a natural" Wheeljack said making Miko smile even more.

"Have you lost your minds?" Ratchet said exasperated "Theres no telling how much damage that could cause".

"Okay that's enough" Arcee cut in "We'll let Ratchet repair the module first and after I'm back to normal we'll decide on what to with it. Until then you should all let him work in peace" she said causing the three of them to leave much to Ratchets relief.

"Nicely done Arcee" Jack said walking up next to her before turning to Ratchet "So how are the repairs going?"

"Quite well actually, in fact" he checked to make sure Miko and the two Wreckers had left before continuing "I believe that tomorrow I will be able test it".

"TOMORROW!" both Jack and Arcee said in shock.

"Not on you Arcee" Ratchet said quickly "I plan to use a small, organic plant for the test."

"A practice run does sound like a good idea" Jack said.

"Indeed, now if you'll both excuse me" the medic returned to his work.

As they walked back to the couch Bumble Bee's beeping got their attention causing Arcee to sigh "Another one Bumble Bee" she said walking over. Since Jack couldn't understand the scout he followed and then saw what they were talking about. There on the laptop screen was a picture of Bumble Bee that had been taken by a traffic camera.

"They did not get your good side" they all turned to see Miko standing behind them.

"Didn't you leave ten seconds ago?" Jack asked.

Miko shrugged "I came back up to get a soda and I wanted to see what everybody was looking at".

Bumble Bee out an embarrassed beep "Its okay Bee" Raf assured his guardian "I just remove your picture and replace it with" a moment later the picture was gone and replaced by a cartoon monkey in a top hat and vest, tap dancing.

"The tap dancing monkey strikes again" Jack laughed.

Arcee managed to hold in her laughter and leaned in placing her hands on Rafs desk "How do you always find these so fast?"

"Well I created a program that searches through the conspiracy websites for anything that resembles Autobot or Decepticon" Raf explained bringing up more images "Unfortunately it also mistakes some fakes for the real deal".

Jack wasn't listening to Rafs words because he saw something that had his full attention. Arcee wasn't wearing her jacket and from where Jack was standing he could see every curve of her body. His eyes looked over her and he help him self, he was snapped out of it when she spoke "Keep up the good work" she said to Raf who nodded. She then looked to Bumble Bee "Can you give me and Jack a lift to his house?" the scout nodded with a beep.

"Okay just let me grab my backpack" Jack said walking back, once he retrieved his backpack he turned to see Miko standing behind him with a smug look on her face "What?"

"Don't what me" she said "You think I didn't see you checking out Arcee".

"What, I wasn't checking her out" Jack said, his voice slightly panicked.

"Really?" Miko folded her arms "Maybe its different here in America but back in Tokyo when a guy stares at a girls body, it means he has a thing for her".

"Miko I do not have a thing for Arcee" he said firmly.

Miko unfolded her arms and put her hands behind her back "So your weren't checking her out?"

"No" Jack said relaxing a bit.

"You didn't start falling for her when she turned human?" she continued.

"Correct" Jack said closing his eyes.

Miko then smirked "So you thought she hot when she was still an Autobot?" she asked quickly.

"Exactly!" Jacks eyes popped open when he realised what he had just said "Wait, wait that's not".

Miko took her hand out from behind her back and held up her phone pressing a button_ "You didn't start falling for her when she turned human?" "Correct" "So you thought she hot when she was still an Autobot?" "Exactly!"_ When the recording ended Jack just stood while Miko gave him a smug smile and walked away leaving him shocked.

Ratchet noticed him standing there "Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack was quite for a moment before he answered "I just got outsmarted by Miko".

"Oh" Ratchet said surprised "Well I can see why that would disturb anyone" he then returned to his work.

"Jack you coming?" Arcee called from next to Bumble Bees vehicle mode. Jack shook his head and went down to join her, once they were both strapped in Bumble Bee headed out.

As they left the base Arcee thought about how if tomorrows test worked, she would soon be back to normal. As much as she wanted to get back to her Autobot form she had actually begun to like being human, she glanced to Jack in the drivers seat and she knew why. As a human she and Jack could eat together, go to the movies and even hang out in public together. She was going to miss those things, then she made a decision "Bumble Bee change of plans, we're going to the mall".

"The mall?" Jack looked at her confused.

Arcee smiled "If my human days are coming to an end I say we enjoy them".

Realising she was right "You heard the lady Bumble Bee, to the mall". The scout beeped and changed direction

The Mall  
After saying goodbye to Bumble Bee they entered the mall "So want do you want to do first?" Jack asked.

Arcee thought for a moment "Lets get something to eat".

Soon they were sitting at a table in the food court each with their own tray of Mexican food "You know I'm really going to miss having a sense taste" Arcee said taking a bite of her taco.

"Well its not nessacerly your last meal" Jack said "Remember what Miko said, once the module is fixed you should be able change from Autobot to human and back again whenever you want".

Arcee looked down "I don't think it'll be that easy Jack".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Reformatting Module was never meant to make things organic, that was an accident. Besides we don't know if repeated changes would have any side effects" Arcee explained "Once Ratchet changes me back I'd say the module is going back into storage".

They ate in silence as Jack thought about Arcees words and the sense they made. The Reformatting Module was made to upgrade Cybertronians not change them into different species.

"Well on the good news is that once your back to normal we can go for rides again" Jack said.

Arcee smiled "I'm looking forward to that".

Once they finished their food they decided to go see a movie and headed to movie theatre. After getting popcorn and drinks they watched a special showing of The Hangover, half way through the movie Jack couldn't believe how much Arcee was laughing "You know I think this is actually the first time I've heard you laugh, its cute" he said.

Arcee suddenly felt her face get warmer "Jack just said I was cute" she thought to her self. She was brought out her thoughts when she turned back to the screen to see Mike Tyson knock out Alan making her laugh again. When the movie ended they walked out "That was the funniest movie I've ever seen" Arcee said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Arcee" Jack said taking a sip of his drink.

Arcee thought of something that worried her "I didn't do anything crazy or embarrassing when I was drunk did I?"

Jacks eyes widened as the memory of Arcee snuggling up to him and how she ended up on top of him on the bed played in his mind. "Of course not" Jack said while trying to think about what happened and trying to fight the blush that was forming on his face.

Arcee wondered why he was blushing but decided to take his word for it "Well I'm gonna head to the bathroom, be right back" she headed off to the rest room.

As she left Jack took a deep breath, he hadn't told her what happened and he felt it best she never knew. He was brought out of his thoughts when something hit his drink making it spill on his shirt, he looked up to see Vince and his friends laughing.

"I think thats an improvement Darby" Vince laughed.

Jack was annoyed but wasn't going to give Vince the satisfaction "Wow you spilled my drink, I'm devastated" he said sarcastically.

"So wheres your girlfriend?" Vince asked "We have a score to settle".

"Really Vince?" Jack raised an eyebrow "Getting your ass kicked twice isn't enough for you?" Jack smirked when he saw the smug look on Vince's face get replaced by an angry glare as his own group started to laugh at him.

"Watch it Darby" Vince warned.

Jack wasn't even slightly intimidated, just annoyed "Look I'm a little busy right now so why don't you go find someone else to annoy" he said.

Vince was about to reply when he saw Arcee coming back "Just the person I was looking for".

Arcee felt her good mood go away when she saw him "What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk" Vince said with a smirk growing on his face "After all we didn't get a chance at the party".

"You were there, never saw you" Arcee said.

"Yeah but I hear found my handiwork" Vince smirked.

Both of them were confused but then Jack figured it out "The drinks" he said "You were the one who spiked them".

"Duh, who else would be man enough" Vince said proudly.

"Wow you spiked the drinks when no one was looking, you're a real rebel Vince" Arcee said sarcastically.

"You can talk, everyone at the party saw how you were so drunk you had to be carried out" Vince countered.

Arcee shrugged "First time trying alcohol and had a little too much" she said simply. Then she smirked "At least I didn't do something stupid like braking my own windshield with a rock".

Now Vince was pissed, without warning he turned around grabbing the drink one of the guys was holding and through it on Arcee. There wasn't much it the cup but it got on her shirt, her jacket and her jeans "Looks like you couldn't handle that drink either" Vince started laughing.

His laughter was cut short when a fist collided with his face knocking him off his feet on to the floor. His head dazed from the hit he looked to see Jack standing above him with his fist thrown "Don't EVER do that again" Jack said in a dangerous tone.

Arcee stood there in shock at what just happened, Jack had finally taken that smug punk down a peg. But he didn't do it because of anything Vince did to him, he did because he had disrespected her. Jack stood up for her, he had defended her honour and as she looked at him she couldn't help but think to herself "Primus, that was hot!"

Jack turned away from the downed bully "Lets go Sadie" he said. Arcee simply nodded and followed him outside where he contacted the base for a lift. A few minutes later Wheeljack showed up in vehicle mode, once they were both strapped in he headed for Jacks house. "Thanks for the lift Wheeljack" Jack said "But Bulkhead said he was comings".

"There was a little accident at base" the Wrecker replied.

"An accident?" Arcee raised an eyebrow "What kind of accident?"

_(Flashback)_  
_Miko, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were in the command room watching a monster truck rally on the television "And that is a how we wreck things on earth" Miko said as the truck flattened another car._

_"Looks like fun" Wheeljack said._

_"Do you three mind?" Ratchet called from his lab "If you must watch that blood sport can at least keep it down"._

_"Lighten up Ratchet" Miko said before walking over "You know I bet if you actually tried to have a little fun you wouldn't be so grouchy all the time."_

_"If I am ever grouchy, It simply because I being distracted while I'm trying to work" he retorted._

_"Sure" Miko said sarcastically "Thats the only reason". She looked back to the television in time to see three more cars get crushed "Someday that'll be me"._

_"Then you should start saving to buy one of those trucks" Ratchet said "Because that's the only way its going to happen" he added knowing she was still thinking about becoming Cybertronian._

_"Come on Ratchet" Miko pleaded "Becoming an Autobot would LITERALLY be a dream come true for me. "I want to prove I can wreck with the best" she gestured to the two wreckers._

_"You don't need to prove anything, I have no doubt that you be able to wreck more than both Wheeljack and Bulkhead combined" Ratchet said._

_"Really" Miko smiled "Thanks"._

_"That wasn't a compliment" the medic stated._

_"Says you" Miko said leaning her hand against a piece of equipment. Unfortunately she had placed her hand on a button which activated a mechanical arm making it swing around smashing a vile and spilling its contents on the floor. Miko looked up from the mess to see Ratchets shocked expression "Whoops"._

_"Never mind becoming an Autobot" Ratchet said placing both hands on his faceplate "You can already break things as a human"._

_Then Bulkheads com link activated "Bulkhead here, on my way"._

_"Who was that?" Wheeljack asked._

_"Just Jack and Arcee asking for a lift from the mall" Bulkhead replied._

_"Well lets go" Miko said running over but was then picked up by Ratchet._

_"Your not going anywhere until you clean up the mess you made" Ratchet said._

_"What?" Miko looked down at the green substance staining the floor "Is that stuff safe for humans?"_

_"Its simply a failed version of the synthetic energon formula. Perfectly harmless" Ratchet explained before holding up a mop in his fingers "But difficult to clean up". Base rules if you make a mess you have to clean it up" He placed Miko on the ground and handed her the mop, she let out a loud moan before getting started._

_Bulkhead turned to his fellow Wrecker "Hey Jackie you mind picking up Arcee and Jack, I'm gonna stay and lend Miko a servo"._

_"No problem" Wheeljack said before walking to the entrance as Bulkhead went over to Miko who smiled at the extra help._

(Present Time)  
"Miko and Bulk are probably still cleaning it up now" Wheeljack said.

"Well ratchet was right" Jack said "Miko does have talent for breaking things".

"Looks like you and Bulkhead have some competition " Arcee joked.

A few minutes later they were back at the house "Alright I gotta head back and help them clean up and maybe catch the rest of that monster truck rally. I'll see you two tomorrow" Wheeljack said and once they were out he headed back to base.

When the they entered the house the were greeted by June who was in the kitchen "What happened to you two?" she asked seeing their clothes.

"Just a little spilled soda, no big deal" Jack really didn't want to make a big deal of what happened at the mall, he gave Arcee a look to which she nodded in understanding.

"Well why don't you two go and get changed and I'm going to order some pizza, sound good?" June received nods from both of them and went to make the call. "Now wheres my phone?" she checked her pockets "I must have left it in the car" she said heading towards the garage.

"You go ahead and get changed Jack" Arcee said "I'm gonna wash the soda off".

"Okay Arcee" Jack nodded and headed to his room while she headed the bathroom. Once in the room Jack closed the door and walked over to the bed "Crazy day" he said to him self taking off his shirt. Even though he did want to make a big deal about it, what happened at the mall was going through his head. When Vince spilled the drink on him he was just annoyed and wasn't going to react, but when he did it to Arcee Jack punched him in the face. He didn't think he just attacked, he always tried to be the bigger man but this time he snapped. Of course the reason was obvious, he wanted to protect Arcee. "Me protecting Arcee, that's different" Jack thought to himself as he kneeled down to untie his shoelaces. After the first was untied he spotted a piece of paper on the floor, he picked it up and stood up to read it "Victoria's Secret" Jacks eyes widened when he realised where the receipt had come from.

Jack didn't hear the door open and someone come in closing the door behind them. He heard Arcee's voice "Jack" he turned to face her but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There stood a half naked Arcee, she was wearing a bright blue bra with a small bright pink bow on the front that showed off her impressive cleavage and matching blue panties with a pink bow on the front that left very little to the imagination. Last but definitely not least were the stockings that covered her legs and reached mid thigh, they were the same shade of black as her legs as an Autobot, they hugged her perfectly and showed off her shapely legs.

This was to much for Jack, when he had first seen Arcee in her new outfit when she came back from the mall he was speechless. But now seeing her in this lingerie had caused Jacks brain to shut down, leaving him to just stand there staring.

"Jack whats wrong?" Arcee asked seeing her partners frozen state, when he didn't respond she went closer to try and snap him out of it. But as she got closer Arcee found her eyes wandering to Jacks bare chest, he was very fit. Arcee had never though about these things before but right now she couldn't think of anything else. Arcee unknowingly raised her hand up and placed it on Jacks chest.

This snapped Jack out of his trance, once he realised what was happening gasped and stepped back as Arcee did the same. But Jack had been in front of his nightstand and bumped into the corner making him step forward, unfortunately he stepped on his untied shoelace making Jack fall forward onto to Arcee making them both fall to the floor. Now they found themselves half naked, on the floor with Jack looking down at Arcee who looked back. Neither of them could say a word nor did they seem able to move from this position and simply stayed like that in silence.

The silence was broken when Jacks mother walked through the door with her phone to her ear "Jack, Arcee what do you two want on the …" June stopped in her tracks as she saw her son on top of a lingerie wearing Arcee, she dropped the phone to the floor in shock.

Jack and Arcee looked up at June and spoke in unison "Scrap".

**Oh and check out the new poll I posted on my profile.**


End file.
